Heart of Snow (Jelsa)
by CeaCee
Summary: Elsa runs away to create her ice palace, after her ruined coronation. Still feeling upset, she meets Jack Frost, almost by mistake. Will she be able to trust him as he tries to help her? Note: Some event changes from original story line, takes place after her coronation. Please Enjoy! Please Review! :) Chapter 17 is up!
1. Meet and Greet

Elsa stood alone in her ice castle. Her breath bleed out of her mouth like smoke. She slowly walked out onto the balcony. Elsa saw nothing but a glittery white landscape. It sparkled with the moons reflection. Elsa sighed, knowing she had caused all of it. That her kingdom thought of her as a witch, all because of her stupid curse. In anger, she threw ice spikes into the distant trees.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Elsa looked out into the forest, confused where the voice had come from. A figure stepped out of the shadows. The person was far off, but Elsa could tell it was a man with white hair, a blue jacket, and brown pants. He also appeared to be floating. In fear, Elsa stepped back into the safety of her castle, hoping she wasn't the cause of his white hair. What if one of her ice sickles had hit him? She stood waiting in the middle of the room. It was taking the man a very long time to get to the castle. She thought she was lucky, and the boy had left. Maybe he didn't see her? But he had, and he didn't seem to be hurt when he stepped on the ledge of the balcony. The young man beckoned for Elsa to come out.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Jack Frost, who are you?" He looked her up and down, making Elsa feel slightly uncomfortable.

"My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle," she said as regal as she could.

"And is this your kingdom?" Jack stepped down, strolling towards her.

"No, my kingdom is miles away from here," Elsa looked Jack up and down now, noticing he wore no shoes, and that he didn't bow.

"Ah. Why are you up here, if your kingdom is down there?" Jack pointed in the direction of Arendelle.

"I ran away! I'm a monster! " she turned her back to him, trying to keep the tears in.

"I guess that makes me a monster then too?"

Elsa turned to look at Jack, "What do you mean?"

Raising his staff, Jack creates a crystal ice thrown in the middle of the room. Elsas mouth dropped.

"You...you have the curse too?" She stammered.

"Not exactly. I'm a Guardian, on vacation, since it's summer. But you caused me to postpone my trip. I was sent here to help you," he sits in the air on his staff.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. But I don't know how to undo what I did. And frankly I don't want to! I can finally be myself," Elsa smiled, the realization of who he was caused her to laugh. She felt stupid, knowing she should have recognized the boy by his name.

"Well I can understand that. So lets be ourselves. Up here, together."

"Together?" Elsas thoughts vanished. "Oh no, you aren't staying," Elsa marched towards him.

"Oh yes I am. I am ordered to stay here until the weather is returned back to normal. So," Jack pointed his staff and creates a bed, "I will be sleeping over there."

Elsa eyes him suspiciously, "If you have the power to create ice, why don't you fix the storm?"

" Because it wasn't my ice that caused it," he shrugged.

" Oh. Well, can I get you some blankets for your bed? It gets really cold up here at night, even for me," she said awkwardly. She had only been in her new home for a day, and already had a guest.

Jack laughed, "The cold doesn't bother me, no matter what the conditions are." Then suddenly, Jack looked at her with urgency, "You don't ask a lot of questions. Well not the right questions anyways, " Jacks icy blue eyes pierced through her.

" What do you mean? The right questions?"

"You're not the least bit curious of how I can fly? Or what a Guardian is? And I'm surprised that you can even see me! Most people can't."

" I know the stories. Well most of them anyways. The story of Jack Frost fascinated me as a child. Probably because we are so similar," Elsas smile was light.

"Huh? So you know the whole story?" Jack asked.

" There are a few holes, but most," she nodded. " Same as any fairy tale. "

" Oh," Jack laid back on his staff, and didn't say another word.

He was immediately lost in thought. Jack knew who she was, and he knew why she was here. He had been watching her for a long time, in a protective sort of manner. He knew he had to act proper and oblivious. Jack also knew not to stare, as hard as it was. Elsa was very beautiful. He hadn't gotten the chance to ever talk to her until now. And yet he was already in love. He shook the thought from his mind. It sounded ridiculous. He glanced at Elsa, who was staring at him. She expected him to say something more, but he was speechless. Elsa rolled her eyes at his silence. Slowly she walked by Jack, heading towards the stairs. She gazed at her castle walls, admiring her work. The detailed snowflakes etched into the wall, each one different and unique.

"You really did some nice work on this place, " Jack says behind her.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Thanks."

"It must get lonely being up here by yourself, why don't we do something? " Jack asked.

" Like what?" Elsa ignored his sarcastic comment.

"Let's really test out your powers, and shoot some frost at each other? Have some fun!"

Elsa stopped to think it over, thinking it might be a good way to take her mind of things. And she couldn't remember the last time she had had some fun. "Fine."

" Cool, I'll go first." Jack ran some twenty yards away from Elsa. Holding his staff tightly, he sent a world wind of frost towards her. She smirked, and quickly deflected it.

"Is that all you got? " she challenged.

" Lets see you have a go at it then?"

Elsa knew exactly what she would do. An icy cold blast of snow, with tiny ice shards, might knock him of his feet. But, as soon as Elsa launched it, Jack stepped two feet to the right, dodging it. The snow mixture made a loud thud on the wall. Jacks next attack was a monster made out of frost. It pounded towards Elsa, who stepped back in fear. She tried to throw ice shards, but they passed through the monster. Panicked, Elsa created a tornado of ice and frost, sending it twirling towards the monster. It disintegrated immediately. She fell to the ground.

"Are you alright? " Jack asks, flying to her side.

"I'm fine. I just didn't know what to do for a second. I'm not that experienced with my powers yet," Elsa looked into Jacks amazing eyes, and blushed.

" I didn't mean to push you, I'm sorry," he stands offering her a hand, which she accepted. They stand in awkward silence for a moment.

"So, what now?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged, "We can take a walk?"

" Okay."


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Spoiler Alert!**

* * *

Out in the forest, they strolled in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the snow falling on the ground. Elsa, who hated silence, decided to break the ice. **(No pun intended.)**

" Um, how old are you Jack? " Elsa nervously asks.

"21," Jack shrugged, happy the silence was over. He liked talking to Elsa, but was nervous around her. He was very impressed with her powers. They were remarkable.

" Oh, me too! Just turned, yesterday. "

" Happy Birthday! " he did a quick flip in the air, immediately regretting it. _'That was dumb,'_ he thought, but Elsa only smiled. " So, tell me about your curse. I'm curious," Jack asked, even though he already knew.

"I was born with the power to make ice and snow. I use to use it for fun with my sister, when we were little. Then, one night, things got out of control, and I froze her brain. We had to take her to these mountain trolls to unfreeze it. That was when I was told that fear would be my greatest enemy, so my parents locked me in my room. I hadn't talked to Anna since," Elsas voice was quiet.

" So, why did you really run away?"

" It was my coronation today. We opened the gates for the first time in years. My parents had closed them because of my powers, which were becoming stronger and more unpredictable. I didn't want to hurt anyone again. But during the ball, Anna and I got into an argument. Words were exchanged, and she ripped the gloves from my hands that I use to wear to protect my curse. I showed my powers to all my subjects and Arendelle's allies. They called me horrible things, so I ran away." Elsa was shaking. The memories terrified her. She had lived in a nightmare all her life, and she was scared it would never end.

" You shouldn't hide your powers Elsa. It only makes them more dangerous. Its out of fear when they spiral out of control, " Jack stops walking.

" Is that why all of this has happened?" Elsa asked desperately. Jack nodded. Elsa hung her head in shame. Tears threatened to come, but as they seeped out, they crystallized. " I can't even cry without my powers coming through! " her voice was frail.

Jack embraced her, and Elsa cried against his chest. He tried soothing her, but nothing seemed to help. She embarrassedly pushed him away, blushing again. Jack was unbelievably handsome. His white hair looked like fresh snow on the ground. His piercing dark blue eyes stunned her every time they would meet hers. His smile was out of this world. Elsa couldn't stop staring.

Jack noticed, " Um..." he nervously stuttered.

" Oh...why...er... where do you come from?" Elsa tried to regain her composure, and started walking again. _'How inappropriate of_ _me, a queen!'_ She thought to herself.

" You probably won't believe this, but I am a Guardian. That you already know, yes. But, I died 300 years ago and the moon brought me back to life and..."

"Wait did you say the moon?" Elsa interrupted him.

" Yes the Man on the Moon, brought me back to life and gave me this power. For a long time I was on my own, and I had no memories of my past life. I then found the other Guardians, and eventually got my memories back. I found out that I had saved my sister from drowning, but I wasn't so lucky. So now I am frozen in time as the Guardian of Fun. Riding the winds and helping sad children, " Jacks eyes traveled down.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elsa put a hand on his shoulder.

" Its alright, I found you...again...finally," Jack mumbled.

" What?" Elsa thought she had heard Jack say that he had finally found her, again! But that couldn't be right. She must have misheard him.

" Elsa," Jack took a deep breath, "I've known about you for a long time. Your amazing powers. Your isolation. Your beauty. I have watched you from afar since you were little, and I have been wanting to talk to you. Let you know that you aren't alone."

She smiled up at him, speechless. No one had ever been so kind. A feeling of hope had spread over her, something she had never felt. And something else was there, something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Jack gazed at her. Elsas platinum blond hair sparkled with silver snowflakes that were nestled in her braid. The ice blue gown shimmered, and her cape was almost transparent. Her make up complemented her light blue eyes, and her lips had an autumn tint, which complemented her ivory skin. She was a vision of beauty. He took a step closer to her.

Getting all wrapped up in the moment, the two kissed. Passionately, for it was the first time in forever they had felt love for another person. Their powers touched one another, but caused no harm. Battling to such an exhausting extent, their powers leaked to the ground, creating swirls of snow around them. When they pulled away, everything stood still, frozen in a crystal mist.

" How improper of me. Kissing a man I just met," Elsa blushed profusely, again.

Jack placed a finger under her chin, "No ones around. I think it will be okay," he smiled sweetly.

" I guess you're right. I don't think anyone could..." Elsa stopped mid sentence when she heard a distant voice.

" Elsa!" It screamed.

" What was that? " Jack asked.

" Elsa!" It called again.

"I think that's my sister! How did she get all the way out here?" Elsa looked horrified.

" We should get back to the castle then? " Jack took her hand, and tried to pull her towards the palace. But Elsa wouldn't budge. She frantically shook her head no. "Come on Elsa! She's your sister. Just try." Some how Jacks smile convinced her enough to go.

At the castle, Elsa waited impatiently. She paced the floor, and thought of all the possible things that could go wrong. The ground beneath her began to turn red, and Jack noticed.

" Elsa, calm down. Everything will be fine," he tries to reassure her.

"I'm just so nervous, oh and look," Elsa pointed to the floor, "I've made it red!"

She sinks to the ground, her gown floods around her. Jack kneels, placing his hands on the floor, freezing it, and it mixes with with the red. A purple glow illuminated the room. Elsa smiled, but it quickly faded.

" Elsa? Hello?" Her sister, Anna, called from downstairs.

" Just stay calm, and nothing will go wrong. I will come with you if you'd like," Elsa nodded in response.

" Anna!" Elsa called from the top of the stairs.

" Oh Elsa! I am so glad I found you! But...wait who is this?" Anna points at Jack.

" Jack Frost at your service," flying down the grand staircase, he bows deeply.

" Well hello, I'm Anna, Elsas younger sister. Such an honor to meet you," she curtsies.

" The honor is all mine."

" Elsa you have to come back to Arendelle!" Anna changes the subject, running up the stairs. Jack flies up, landing behind Elsa. Anna notices, but doesn't react. It was almost normal to her, to see this Jack fellow fly. Plus, she also knew the stories of the Winter Spirit.

" No Anna. I can't! " Elsa closes her eyes.

"You must though. You need to fix this winter. All of Arendelle is covered in snow," Anna explained.

"What?" Elsa asks astonished.

" You kinda put Arendelle in an eternal winter, but thats okay, because you can just unfreeze it, " Anna says slowly, but cheerfully.

"I don't know how! I'm sorry," Elsa begins to turn away.

But the front door opens, and she turns back around. A little snowman climbs up the stairs. He smiles, calling Annas name. Noticing the Snow Queen, he bows. "Queen Elsa."

"Who is this?" She asks.

" Olaf, hes just like the ones we use to make as kids," Anna nodds.

" You created me!" Olaf smiles.

" I did? And you're alive? " Elsa looks at her hands.

" I think so," Olaf touches his stomach.

" We use to be so close, and we can be like that again. Please Elsa, come back to Arendelle with me. At least try. We can figure this out together, " Anna beggs.

" I can't ever go back there! They think I'm monster! I just can't! " Elsa yells, spinning back around, causing an icy blast to charge in every direction. One hits Anna in the chest, and she falls back. Jack catches her, and she is back up on her feet, and right back into the argument.

"We can explain! We can fix this! As sisters. Please don't shut me out again," Anna reaches for Elsa shoulder, but she quickly pulls away.

"What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa asks, not looking at her sister.

" Well I..." Anna starts, but Elsa cuts in.

"No Anna, please go! You'll only make it worse! You're not safe here!" She keeps her back to her sister, " I like it up here! I can be me."

" Elsa! I'm not going to leave without you. We can go down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. I finally understand. I can help!" Anna pleads in another failed attempt.

"No Anna. You can't. If you wont leave on your own, then I'm going to have to force you out," closing her eyes, Elsa creates a snow monster, slightly different than the one Jack showed her only hours ago.

Anna and Olaf step back in fright, as it lumbers towards them. Jack rushes to Elsas side, but its too late, the monster quickly picks them up and throws them out. Annas cries can be heard all the way out of the castle. Elsa walks away silently.

" Elsa, what was that?" Jack asked.

" I told you it wasn't a good idea Jack. I didn't want to hurt her. And I can't have people around. I'm a monster!" Elsa begins to weep again.

Jack floats over to her, "Elsa, you are anything but a monster. You have to stop saying that," he places a hand on her shoulder.

She backs away, "Don't touch me! Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

Jack smiled, "Elsa you can't hurt me. Watch," he formed frost on his hands and touches her. "Did that hurt you?"

" No."

" Now you try," Jack takes her hand. Elsa creates ice, freezing their hands together. "That doesn't hurt a bit," Jack coos.

Her powers subsides, and she lets go, "Alright. "

" You need to start trusting in yourself and others. And you need to accept the things you feel," Jacks tone is serious now.

" But if I feel, my powers go crazy. I have to conceal it and not feel it."

" No Elsa. Thats wrong. They get worse when you don't feel. I want to help you control them." Jack takes Elsas hand again, and she smiles brightly at him.

Suddenly, there was commotion outside. Elsas smile drops, as does Jacks. He motions for her to stay in place, then heads for the balcony. The palace is swarmed by guards. Jack turns to warn Elsa, but she was gone. Elsa raced down the steps, slowly opening the front doors. Outside, Prince Hans and other men, try to fight off Elsas snow monster. She quickly tries to close the door, but two guards notice her, and race past her loyal creation.

She runs back up the steps, trying to keep her balance on the ice. Jack flies down, swooping her up into the air. He lands safely in the throne room, slamming the doors behind him.

" I told you to stay up here," his voice is stern.

" I know, I thought it might be Anna again," Elsa paces the room.

The two guards pound on the door. Elsa frantically looks to Jack for help. He steps in front of her, staff at the ready. The door burst open, two large men stand on the other side with their weapons loaded. Neither of them can see Jack. He flies up, watching for other intruders.

" Please," Elsa pleads, but they ignore her, sending an arrow straight at her heart.

Without even thinking, a wall of ice forms in front of her, stopping the arrow from hitting its target. The men continue to launch arrows, Elsa deflecting everyone. Jack hovers in the air, not noticing that Elsa has endangers the guards lives. With a glare in her eyes, Elsa pushes a wall of ice at one of the men, sending him out to the balcony. The other is pinned at the wall, with an ice sickle pointed at his throat.

"Elsa!" A voice rings out. She glances in the direction of the noise. Prince Hans stands in the doorway with several other guards behind him. " Elsa don't be the monster they think you are."

Hearing this, she stops. " I'm...I..." she stutters, backing away.

The man pinned to the wall, raises his bow. Before he can pull the trigger, Jack flies down, sending the arrow at the chandelier. Elsas head snapped up, and she quickly runs outside to dodge the falling ice. The other guards scatter as well.

She sits up, hands at the ready. Hans slowly comes near, "Elsa you need to fix this winter."

" Dont you see? I cant!" She cries.

Hans looks around, as if he would find the answer in the broken glass, "Where is Anna? "

" She just left. And you need to as well. Take care of her," Elsa sniffles.

" Are you coming back to Arendelle? " Elsa shakes her head for no. " Then may I have your blessing to marry your sister?" She shakes her head for yes. " Thank you Queen Elsa. We will not bother you again. But I do have one more question. Do you have a plan on how to fix this storm?"

" Yes," she looks at Jack, who is standing beside her.

" I hope it works. For all of us. Goodbye your majesty, " Hans bows, and instructs his men to leave the castle.

Once they are out of sight, Elsa turns to Jack, " Will I? Because I know if I don't, they will be back, possibly with more people."

" I know it will work. Just trust me?" Jack takes Elsa in his arms, and kisses her.

* * *

**Yes! Done with chapter two, and it was a long one! I know some things happened fast, and if you have seen the movie, it was a little bit of review. I will try to post something new tonight if I can. Thanks to my one follower! :)**


	3. The Dark Figure

**Managed to get another chapter out tonight! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Three months passed. Jack and Elsa developed a life in the ice castle. He trained her well, and she had become very good at controlling her powers.

The first month, he taught Elsa how to feel. He taught her how to trust and to not be afraid. Most of all, he taught her how to love. And soon she was able to fix the blizzard with the love she felt from Jack. Arendelle was saved, but she never went to the town to be congratulated. Never went back to see her sister. Jack was never able to get Elsa to go home. She refused at all costs, knowing she would be thrown in prison for abandoning her royal duties. So she ruled the mountains, and was very happy in solitude.

By the second month, Jack brought Elsa with him to transform fall into winter. He was able to perform his job a lot faster with her help.

Jack loved Elsa, and Elsa loved Jack. They would spend every minute together, and enjoyed each others company. Everything was absolutely perfect, until the first day of winter of the third month.

" Come on Jack! I know you can do better than that! " Elsa teased as she chased after Jack, throwing snow balls.

The two chased each other up the mountain, taking turns attacking one another with their powers. Jack was chasing Elsa now, and was having trouble catching up to her. Elsa was fast, and she ran, until she couldn't hear his foot steps.

" Jack?" She called, but no answer came.

The world was silent. Elsa was frightened. She turned around, but her foot prints in the snow had vanished. It seemed as if she was somewhere else entirely.

" Dont be scared my sweet," a dark voice said.

She frantically looked around, but nothing was there. " Hello? Jack?" Elsa whispered.

" Im right here Elsa...come closer. Into the shadows," the voice called.

Elsa knew it was wrong to do as the voice asked. She also knew that the voice did not belong to Jack, but somehow it took control of her mind. She walked to the shadows, and she soon saw a smoky figure. His smile was evil, and his eyes were sharp.

" Thank you for coming over here Elsa. My my, you are quite beautiful. I must thank you for all these years," He snarled.

" Thank me for what?" Elsa was curious.

"You have been the main source of my power. Your fear, its a wonderful thing. Thank you," his lips curved into a smile.

" Who are you?" Elsa tried to hold back her fear. She did not want to supply this beast with power that he might use against her.

"My name is Pitch Black. I travel through the night giving children nightmares. But I haven't done that job in awhile. You have been able to give me just enough. But sadly you aren't anymore."

" What do you mean?"

" Ever since that reached boy came to you, you have been happy and in love," Pitches voice was harsh. "He came to you first. Very nasty thing to do. Stealing the person I wanted!"

Elsa was very confused. She was sure she had never heard of this Pitch Black before. No stories or legends that she could recall. She thought perhaps she was dreaming, but the dark man in front of her seemed very real. And it made her uncomfortable that he wanted her.

" No matter, I shall still have you for my own. It just might take a little persuasion, " Pitch casted a shadow over her. It completely covered her. She couldn't make out her surroundings. Pitch was the only visible thing. " Stay away from Jack Frost!" Pitch commanded.

" What do you mean? I'm all alone out here," she tried to say, not wanting to put Jack in danger. The shadow went down her throat, causing her to violently cough.

" Dont lie!" He snapped. " Stay away from Jack Frost. Just look at what he has done to you already," Pitches shadow filled Elsas head with images.

" What do you mean?" She choked, still trying to shake the bad thoughts. Elsa knew she should run away from the dark man, but her legs were too stiff to move. And her eyes were getting very heavy. Her mind was swimming with events that never took place, yet they all seemed so real.

" He has been slowly sucking your powers away. Haven't you noticed him getting stronger and you getting weaker, Elsa? "

" Jack would never do such a thing! He loves me!" She snapped, taking control back for only a moment. Elsa weakly remembered that Jack couldn't even catch up to her in the snow. The scene was quickly replaced with something quite different. She saw herself struggling to form a simple snow ball, all the while Jack was laughing.

" Are you sure he didn't just tell you that? Soon he will drain you dry, and you will be all alone. No one will want you Elsa, no one but me. And what are you to do about his immortality? Do you think he will want you when you're old and grey?" the creature smirked.

" You're lying! Jack will always love me! Stay away!" She flung ice shards at the beast, but he quickly vanished into smoke. She looked around in the darkness, and suddenly something caught her wrist. The man pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear.

" Just think of the things we could do together Elsa. What goes better together than cold and dark?! I might even be able to make you immortal. Think about it," he whispered in her ear. " Now sleep!"

Elsa fell to the ground. Her mind whirled with images. She saw her sister freezing in the snow. And felt regret in her heart for saying those awful things to Anna. Then she saw Jack, laughing evilly.

" I took your powers Elsa! Now you're all alone! No one loves you! No one will ever want you! You're a monster! You'll die, old and alone!" Jack cackled.

" No! No!" Elsa awoke breathless.

"Whoa! Calm down. Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked around. She wasn't outside anymore. She wasn't in the dark. She was in her palace, laying in her bed. Jack was sitting beside her.

" I'm fine, " she shook the last of the nightmares away.

" What happened? I found you passed out in the snow, " Jack took her hand. " I was really worried. "

"I'm not really sure. All I remember is running away from you. Then everything... is a little fuzzy. Maybe it was from exhaustion, " Elsa shrugged.

" Maybe. I'm just glad you're okay," Jack hugged her tightly, and Elsa couldn't help feel a little hatred towards Jack.


	4. The Change

A week had passed. Elsas nightmares had become more vivid and real. She would awake screaming every night. When Jack tried to comfort her, she would pull away from him. She also began to change her look. She wore darker eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. Instead of her traditional blue and white gowns, she wore purple and black. Her hair became darker, and her powers once again spiraled out of control.

Elsa would secretly meet with Pitch late at night, who was very pleased to have Elsa wanting him. He had almost forgotten his real intent, to destroy Jack Frost. Pitch would wait all day just for the night. He wouldn't be able to hold back a smile when he saw Elsa's gorgeous figure on the balcony, waiting just for him. It was as if he were a lovesick teenager. But as much as he loved talking with her, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

" Elsa dear," he brought up one night.

"Yes?" She smiled at him. He nearly fell over at her beauty. Yes, her light, good look was pretty, but the darkness that had taken over her made her sexy and dangerous. Pitch loved it. He shook his head, as if it would help clear it. It didn't.

" You need to come up with a plan for Jack," he snarled. How he despised the reached boy. So foolish and young, never really appreciating all he had. Pitch hated that Jack had become a Guardian. That Jack was believed in. Mostly he hated that Jack wouldn't join him. If Jack had, the whole world would be under their control. But no. Jack had to medal with his plans and be a hero.

" I will. I promise. I just have to think what will hurt him most," Elsa looked into her bedroom. She glared at the sleeping boy.

" You can't just leave him. He will come after you. He needs your powers," Pitch lied.

" He won't get them."

The sun began to rise. Pitch shuddered when the rays touched him. He could live in the light, but it wasn't very pleasant. " I must be going. I have some plans I need to work on. I shall see you tomorrow. " Pitch kissed Elsa, and then smoked away.

It was just in time too. Elsa could hear Jack rising out of bed. She grimaced at the thought of another day with him. Her plan was to abandon him, since Pitch had told her that was Jack's true intention all along. But she knew there had to be something else with it. She walked into the bedroom.

" Good morning beautiful, " Jack smiled lovingly at her.

"It was," she walked to the stairs, not even sparing a passing glance.

_ 'What's with her lately?_' Jack thought to himself._ 'Maybe its a phase,'_ he shrugged.

Jack hadn't been around very many women to know what was right and wrong. He adored Elsa, and wouldn't want her to be upset with him if he questioned her new ways. He just wanted her to be happy. He ran downstairs to join her. But he had some trouble finding her. The castle was huge with many empty rooms. When he had finally found her, it was nearly noon. She was sitting quietly reading. She looked regal, even with her gothic style. She sat like a true queen. Jack admired her for her courage. He thought about how he would have felt being locked up all those years. He laughed a little, knowing he wouldn't be able to survive.

This small outburst caused Elsa to look up, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Her eyes pierced through him.

" Sorry Elsa, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do anything fun?" He tried to say with enthusiasm.

" Why?" She was cold, and Jack began to feel unwanted.

" Never mind. I don't want to upset you Elsa. Its just, we don't do anything together anymore and I..." he trailed off.

" And you what? Why don't you just leave Jack?" She snapped at him. Her anger was boiling. Oh how she hated him. Spikes started forming on the walls and moving close to Jack. The walls around him glowed red.

" Alright," Jack was taken aback. He slowly backed out of the room. Elsa flicked her wrist, causing an icy wind to slam the doors shut.

Jack went to the kitchen. It was perfectly made, with very fine detail. The refrigerator glistened as well as the stove next to it. He opened the door to the fridge. Jack wasn't hungry, he didn't ever have to eat, but he kept it nicely stocked for Elsa. He grabbed an apple, and took a bight. He shrugged his shoulders at the taste. Nothing ever had a flavor. His powers would leak through, freezing the food at the touch of his lips. Anything tasty would become frozen, and only taste like water. Jack then flew up to the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was his favorite spot in the palace. He leaned back, and took a nap.


	5. Betrayle

When Jack awoke, it was dark outside. He stretched, and hopped down to the ground. He dragged his staff behind him, lazily walking to bed. When he entered the room, Elsa wasn't there. He looked around. Where was she? It wasn't until then that he heard voices coming from outside. Jack slowly walked towards the door to listen.

" I am really loving your new look," a voice growled.

" I do like it myself. Everything has changed since I met you. I'm a lot stronger now with my powers. You were right, cold and dark do go well together, " Elsa's voice was dark.

It sounded as if Elsa knew who she was talking to. Jack couldn't think of anyone who would visit her. She had told him that she had never had a friend, except for her sister when they were little, but they weren't speaking now. And Jack knew the sound of Anna's voice, light and musical. This was eerie, deep, and slightly familiar.

" What are your plans for Jack, Elsa? You must make a decision tonight! "

" Well Pitch," Elsa had revealed the strangers name. "I know you said it wasn't the best idea, but I thought I would just..." Elsa stopped talking. She sensed someone was listening.

Jack took the opportunity. He lept through the doors, causing both Pitch and Elsa to scream. Staff at the ready, Jack pointed it at Pitch. " Get away from him Elsa!" Jack yelled.

" Ah Jack, so nice of you to join us. I was just telling Elsa here how beautiful she looks," Pitch placed his arms around Elsas waist.

" Take your hands off her!" Jack blasted ice from his staff, but Pitch quickly disappeared.

" You have a very bad habit of interfering Jack. Making messes wherever you go," Pitch reappeared behind him. Jack spun around, shooting at Pitch again, only to have the same effect, "I'll see you both again very soon!" Pitch could be heard cackling as he smoked away into the wind.

" What the hell was that?" Jack snatched Elsas wrist.

" What do you mean? I don't know who that man was," her voice was child like.

"Is this why you have been acting so strange? Was it he who knocked you out in the snow?" Jack was upset, and his grip became tighter on her wrist.

" Ow Jack you're hurting me!" She whined.

Jack ignored her, " Elsa you can't listen to Pitch. He is evil. He puts nightmares into peoples heads. He tried to get me to join him too, when I was in a dark place. But I refused. All he wants is to put evil into the world!"

" No you're the evil one Jack! Pitch has told me all about how you have been taking my powers away from me. How you have been planning to leave me," Elsa eyes became dark, and she tore away from his grasp. She threw ice shards at him. He stood in place thinking they couldn't hurt him, but Pitch had shown Elsa a trick to defeating the barrier. One went right through his shoulder. He fell immediately, crying in agony. " Wow it worked, " Elsa gloated to herself.

"Why Elsa? Why wont you listen?" Jack groaned.

"I'm going to leave you first! That way you can't hurt me with your lies!" Elsa yelled. She walked towards him, picking up Jacks staff. She broke it in two, and Jack cried out again. She threw it on the floor, and left the palace to find Pitch.

Jack was helpless. He felt pathetic for letting a little ice get to him. But ice wasn't suppose to go threw him. It was only suppose to come out. It burned like a thousand suns. He got the strength to pull the ice shard out of his arm. His scream was so loud, he was sure that it caused an avalanche. Then there was his staff. It had broken once before, in a similar situation. Holding both pieces together, he focused all his energy on mending the broken bond. It fused together almost immediately, shining a bright blue. Then he stood, and looked up at the moon.

" I must get to Elsa," he whispered.

But how was he to get through to her? She obviously wouldn't listen to him. Maybe her sister could help? Staff in hand, all pain subsided. He flew to Arendelle as fast as he could. He arrived in a matter of minutes, and knowing that nobody could see him, he slipped through the palace gates and right into the throne room. Anna was sitting on her thrown, bored as ever. She glanced up, and was stunned to see the white haired man she met only a short time ago.

" What are you doing here?" She asked.

" Its Elsa. She needs your help."

"What? No! She doesn't need me. In fact she almost killed me. She froze my heart and I nearly died. If it wasn't for Kristoff, " she sighed at the thought of him.

" I know what she did to you in the past Anna. But she is your sister. I know she regrets everything very much. I wouldn't be asking you unless it was very important, " Jacks eyes pleaded to hers.

" Why do you need my help?" Anna rose from her seat.

" Pitch Black, the boogie man..."

"You mean he's real?" Anna froze.

" Yes, and he has taken control of Elsa's mind. I can't imagine what he might use her to do. I defeated him once, and so he is weak. That is why I believe he needs Elsa."

"Alright I will help. But I think don't think we can do this on our own. I will ask the king if he can assist us," Anna smiled.

She called for her husband, who came running in. This man was not the red headed man Jack met in the ice palace. But he decided not to say anything, in fear of upsetting Anna, and of hearing a long story. Both Jack and Anna explained the situation to Kristoff. Once they had executed a plan, they gathered supplies, and headed up the mountain.

The three road in a sley. Sfen pulled the sled and traveled as fast as he could. Anna and Kristoff chatted and flirted, not really taking notice to Jack. In all his 300 years, he lived with very seldom people being able to see him. But now, in this moment, he had never felt more alone. He missed Elsa. His heart ached. He never really knew he had a heart until he met her. She gave him joy, happiness, love. And now she had left him, for his enemy. What were they doing together?

Elsa had managed to find Pitches castle. It was more of a dark cave really. She hesitated a moment before entering. A chilling wind passed through her. She felt strange. The cold never bothered her, so why was she freezing now?

* * *

**I hope the story isn't moving too fast. I just have a lot of ideas I want to get out, so they kind of fly onto the pages. I really like how it is going so far, and I hope you all do too! :) Thank you for reading.**


	6. The One

" Jack. Can you tell me what the problem is with Elsa?" Anna asked.

" Um...sure," he didn't quite understand what she meant, so he explained everything. "She had began to change. First it was simple things. Her hair became darker, she changed her wardrobe, and her powers became evil again."

" And you thought those were small things?" Anna asked sarcastically. Jack nodded. " Then what were the big things?"

" When I saw her on the balcony with Pitch."

" I would say all those things go together, " Kristoff said. Jack looked confused, so Kristoff added, " If Anna had changed her look, I would know immediately if something was wrong."

" I just assumed it was something women did," Jack shrugged.

" Not usually. Only if there is a very good reason," Anna said.

"Oh," Jack said dumbfoundedly.

* * *

" Elsa come in!" Pitch circled around her. "Its so nice to have a women in the home."

Elsa smiled weakly. She began to feel uncomfortable. " I'm glad Pitch. I have some good news. I left Jack," she smiled.

" I thought we had agreed that wasn't the best course of action?" He floated over to her, and cradled her head in his hands.

A spark passed through her. It was cold and painful, and was not how it was with Jack. She began to feel weak and sick. "I know, but I broke his staff. So I don't think he will be able to get to us so easily. "

Pitch sighed, knowing Jack was able to fix his 'magic wand.' Now he needed to come up with a battle plan, but not now. "Alright, good," is all he said before planting a kiss on her lips. Elsa shuddered and pulled away. She tried to keep her balance, but fell into Pitches arms. "Elsa your hair," Pitch grabbed a piece of it. Her once beautiful blond hair was now a dark, sickly brown. A look of worry spread across his face, as he held her in his arms.

* * *

" Can the reindeer go any faster?" Jack whined.

" Its deep snow, and there are three of us in this sley, so I'm afraid not," Kristoff shrugged.

" I'm sure Elsa is fine, she can take care of herself, " Anna reassured him.

" Thats not what I'm worried about," Jack mumbled.

" If you could make up something out of ice to travel faster...?" Kristoff began, but he was cut off.

"I don't have the powers that Elsa does. I can't create things," he placed a hand on the sled and it immediately frosted over.

Anna sat up to look at it more clearly, " Your frost is so much prettier than hers."

" That's because you only saw hers when she was using them out of fear. If you could have seen it when I was helping her you would have been shocked!" Jack remembered the beautiful swirls and snowflakes Elsa had made. They were like his but also different. Her own mark.

" Well I know for a fact that the snow monster shocked me," Anna said.

" Thats it!" Jacked jumped into the air. He quickly began creating frost with his staff. It spilled out of his palms, landing softly on the ground. It started to form a large, monstrous shape. Kristoff and Anna huddled together. Jack had created a frost, not snow, but a frost monster. It stood very high in the air. It gently unhooked Sfen at Jacks command, and took the reigns.

" I thought you said..." Anna was cut short.

" I know what I said. I can't create things out of ice, and keep it sturdy for humans to use. But by creating the monster he can pull us up the mountain in a breeze!" Jack was very satisfied with himself. He did a somersault in the air, and quickly took his seat. He smiled knowing he was closer to Elsa.

* * *

" Elsa? Are you alright?" Pitch was panicking

" I...I..." Elsa wasn't strong enough to answer. Her eyes closed, and her body went limp.

" Elsa? Elsa!" Pitch cried. Her body was cold. Colder than usual. Her breathing was shallow. " Do you have a staff or something? Something that will give you strength? " Pitch scrambled around. But he was out of luck. He carried Elsa to his room, and gently laid her on the bed. Pitches head snapped in the direction of the front entrance. A sound came from outside his cave. He put a protective shadow over Elsa, before walking to his orb. It glowed an eerie black, and shadows seeped from it, spreading down to the floor before vanishing. He gave a few children nightmares. His eyes glowed as he gained power.

* * *

"Its so creepy!" Anna shutterd.

" Yeah, and dark," Kristoff put his arms around his wife.

Jack raised his staff and sent a bright flash of snow through the cave. It was very long and seemed never ending. A cold breeze seemed to seep from the entrance. Jack didn't seem to notice, but he looked down at the other two, who were shivering. Jack signaled for them to get out of the sley.

" How do we know she is even in there?" Anna asked, hopping out.

" We don't. But we have to get rid of Pitch anyways," Jack gathered by his friends.

He created three snow balls and gave one to the king and queen. He enchanted them with a glow, so they could easily make their way through the cave. It was a long, dark, chilling walk. Jack couldn't sense a living thing except the two behind him. They had managed to get to what looked like a throne room. It was brighter than the passage ways, but still eerie.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked, pointing to the orb Pitch had used only minutes before.

"Its Pitches way of seeing into the minds of all the children around the world," Jack said.

"Why?" Kristoff stepped closer to it, mesmerized.

" To give them nightmares. He is the boogie man," Jack was hardly paying attention. He was determined to find Elsa.

" Interesting! Its so pretty," Kristoff couldn't pull away. He reached a hand towards it.

" I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" A voice boomed. But it was too late. Kristoff was absorbed into the swirling black orb. Anna screamed and Jack jumped in front of her. Staff at the ready for whatever attack Pitch might use. "Whoops!" Pitch materialized in front of them. "Looks like we had a curious one," he growled.

" Give him back!" Anna demanded.

Pitch just laughed, "Why are you here Jack?"

"Well its not to check out your new place. I need Elsa back!" Jack thought he saw a moment of sadness pass through Pitches face.

"She isn't here," he lied.

" She has to be," Anna whispered.

" Come now Jack. Do you sense her presence? Of course not, because she isn't here."

Jack glared. He was tired of the riddles and games. "I know she is here, you dark demon! Now present her to me! " he let some ice blast out of his staff, which Pitch dodged easily.

"Alright you got me. She is here. But we must take care of something else first. Two against one is hardly fair. Even if one is giving me power. Thank you Anna for your fear. But its about to get better," as quick as a wink, Pitch blasted Anna with black dust, causing her to cough. She stepped back, and was immediately absorbed like her husband.

" Pitch!" Jack yelled.

" Thats better," Pitch chuckled. "Now Jack, have you ever considered that Elsa may not love you anymore? That she truly does hate you? You are immortal after all, and you will live on forever. She will soon die! Growing old of course comes first. You both are 21 now, but what happens when you're still young and pretty, and she's old and wrinkled? Will you really want to stick around then Jack?" Pitch messed with his mind.

"Stay out of my head! I will always love Elsa!" Jack yelled. He wasn't completely sure though. His head was swimming with dark thoughts. He tried to clear his mind but it was no use. He fell to his knees, his head hanging.

Pitch decided to take the opportunity of Jack's weakness, and show Elsa to him. Knowing she was unconscious, Pitch hoped he would take her for dead. He grabbed Jack's hair and ripped his head upright to see what was in the shadows. Pitch wiggled his fingers, and a little light loomed over a body. As it got brighter, Jack could make out who it was. Elsa, lying cold and still. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't moving. She was dead.

Tears flooded Jacks eyes. "No!" He screamed.

Pitch, let go of Jack. Elsa had been breathing only moments ago, and now she was dead. He joined the crying boy on the ground. Pitches tears were black. He had never cried before, not over anyone. And now, the one person that he loved, was gone.

Jack looked at Pitch with questioning eyes, "Why are you crying? You have no right!" Jack stood, and blasted Pitch with ice.

He didn't move. He knew why Elsa had died. Jack's ice bounced off of Pitch and onto a wall.

"You...you have her powers! You killed her!" Jack lunged at the dark man. "You killed her!" He kept yelling.

Pitch was silent. He didn't even try to fight Jack off. Pitch felt that there was no point to live anymore. But he was also immortal. Pitch stared at the lifeless Elsa. Suddenly, he pushed the crying boy off of his chest, and walked towards her.

" Get away from her!" Jack ran at Pitch again, but this time Pitch pushed him away with an icy blast.

" Stay away!" Pitch said quietly, as he put a force field around him and Elsa.

He picked Elsas head up, and placed his lips on hers. It was delicate and long. Sparks flew, dark blue and black. Jack banged on the wall. He wanted, no, needed to get in there and help her. But something happened that surprised him. Pitch was talking to the Man on the Moon. Pitch never liked the Man on the Moon. He hated him for turning him into a monster. The Moon had granted each fairy tale creature with a favor. Pitch had never used his, for he didn't want anything to do with the silly ball that floated in the sky.

A ray of light shined down on Elsa. Jack watched as she returned to her normal self. He thought he saw her hand move, but that wasn't what surprised him most. Pitch Black was slowly disappearing. He looked longingly at Elsa, before fully evaporating. Nothing but black dust was left behind.

Anna and Kristoff popped out of the orb, which shattered into a million pieces. The force field fell, and Jack raced to Elsa's side.

" Jack..." she whispered, her eyes slowly opened.

" Oh Elsa," Jack grabbed her in his arms and buried his face in in the nape of her neck, "I thought I had lost you."

She laughed quietly, "Pitch could never have taken me away from you."

" Did you hear what he said to the Moon?" Jack was very curious.

Elsa sat up slowly, her body was stiff, "He asked the Moon if he could take my place in death. He said he had never loved someone before, and now that he had, and I had died, he no longer wanted to be... around."

" But that doesn't make any sense."

" He was responsible for my death Jack. He didn't know he was draining my powers and my soul."

" But if he took your place in death, that would mean that you would be immortal, " Jacks smile widened across his face.

"Before I came back, the Moon had told me I was The One. And I was to be a Guardian as well. I tried to ask him why, since there was already a Guardian of Winter. But I didn't get an answer. He just kept repeating that I was The One," Elsa shrugged.

Anna and Kristoff had passed out when they came out of the orb, but now that they were coming to, Elsa noticed.

" Is that my sister? " Elsa stood up immediately and ran to her side.

" Elsa!" Anna cried.

They were any each others arms. Hugging and laughing. Anna introduced Elsa to Kristoff and they began to exchange stories. Jack watched with loving eyes. He knew what the Man on the Moon had meant. When he died, The Moon had told Jack that he would be alone until he had found The One. Now he knew that Elsa was really his. He was overjoyed to see her back to her old self, and even more so that Elsa had finally talked to her sister. Jack grabbed his staff and decided to join the happy group.

" I'm just so happy to see you!" Elsa said.

"Same here. I've really missed you Elsa," Anna gave her one last hug.

" Well ladies, don't you think it would be a good idea to get out of this dark cave?" Kristoff asked, pulling Anna to her feet.

The girls nodded, and Jack extended his hand to Elsa. The couples left hand in hand. They all got into the sley and headed up to the ice palace.

* * *

**Alright, so a lot happened in this chapter. I took the idea of 'The One' from another Jelsa fanfic that I have sensed lost the name of. I wish I had it so I could give them credit. **

**Please review! I would like to know what you guys think. Do you like it? Hate it? Let me know! :) Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Love

**Two Chapters in one day! You guys are lucky!**

* * *

Once there, Anna wanted a tour. Kristoff decided to opt out, and let the sisters have their time together.

When they were alone, Anna was able to ask the questions that had been on her mind, "So Elsa, you and Jack? That's pretty cute. Does that mean you will want the thrown back?"

Elsa smiled, "No Anna. You are the queen of Arendelle with your lovely husband. I will stay up here in my palace with Jack."

" You aren't coming back?" Anna sounded sad.

"No I'm not. But you and Kristoff can always come and visit. The doors will always be open," Elsa hugged her little sister.

"Do you think Jack will ask you to marry him?" Elsa was shocked. Anna's question was not appropriate, but little sisters do what little sisters do.

" I don't know. It would be nice. I love him dearly."

" If you loved him, then why did you leave him for Pitch?"

" He took control of my mind Anna. Drained my powers from me. I never loved him!"

"Why did he love you?"

" I have no idea," Elsa heaved a heavy sigh.

" Huh. Well I hope you and Jack will be happy together!" Elsa led Anna back to where the two men were waiting. " Its best if we get back to Arendelle. I don't want the people to worry," Anna said.

They all said their goodbyes. Anna and Kristoff took off down the mountain, leaving the Snow Guardians to themselves.

"What a day!" Elsa said collapsing into bed.

"Definitely a nerve wracking one," Jack fell in beside her.

The two gazed at each other, not really knowing what to say. Jack played with Elsas hair, unraveling it from its braid. It cascaded down her back, blonde and beautiful with kinks here and there.

" I love you Jack, and I'm so sorry for hurting you, " Elsa finally said. Jack could only smile. He kissed her passionately, and sparks flew. Pulling away, Jack immediately turned his back to her. She propped herself up on one elbow, "What are you doing?"

" Give me a minute," Jack replied. He turned around, with a beautiful crystal ring. It was covered in frost and ice. Tiny snowflakes were etched in the glass. Elsa gasped. " Will you marry me Elsa?" He asked nervously.

Elsa's smile was big. Her teeth glistened like freshly fallen snow. She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off balance. "Of course I will!"

Jack lifted them both into the air, spinning them around. Elsa placed her left hand out, and Jack slowly slid the icy ring onto her porcelain finger. Then he kissed her with so much love, and she gave it all back to him. He slowly lowered her back into bed, gently settling his body on top of hers. She questioned him with humorous eyes, and he smiled sweetly. He kissed her again, and Elsa had no choice but to fall into his clever trick. The night was spent with wonderful thoughts and feelings.

Jack awoke early. He peeked his eyes open, and quickly shut them. The sun had a nasty habit of shining too brightly on the ice. He flicked his wrist, and the opening was quickly covered with snowflakes. He moved to snuggle deeper into the bed, but found he was unable to move. His eyes flew open, and he was greeted with a sleeping Elsa on his chest. She was curled around his right arm, and the other arm, was pinned down by her stretched out hand. It was a cute sight to see. Jack caressed her hair, twirling the loose strands in his fingers. He thought of the night, and smiled widely. He had never experienced something so fun and beautiful. He moved his arm slowly, to hold her closer. Elsa smiled in her sleep, and nuzzled deeper into Jack's chest.

'_This beautiful, elegant queen, is all mine!'_ He thought.

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly when she saw her love gazing at her. "Good morning, " she yawned.

" Good morning beautiful, " he kissed the top of her head.

" How long have you been up?" She sat up stretching.

" Not long. I've been sitting here, watching you sleep."

" You were watching me?" She asked surprised.

" Yeah, you're so pretty when you are dreaming. You have a slight smile on your lips," the image that had just been in front of him, flashed in his mind.

Elsa blushed. She didn't really know how to respond. She was a little embarrassed, but it was okay, because she was safe with him. She laid back down, sighing. " I'm tired," she yawned again.

" I bet," Jack grinned.

Elsa's eye bulged. She had totally forgotten about last night. Her cheeks flooded red, and she threw a pillow over her head. Jack giggled, tugging it away.

" Its okay Elsa, we don't have to talk about it if it makes you that uncomfortable, " he placed the pillow behind his head.

Elsa paused before answering. She wanted to word her response right, "Its not that it's uncomfortable, it's just improper for a queen to discuss such... things."

Jack shrugged, "I don't think anyone else will find out, but," he took her hand and pointed to her engagement ring, "We can't hide everything. "

" The wedding!" Elsa raced out of bed, a dress immediately forming on her.


	8. The Wedding

**I made the chapter extra long because I wont be able to post for awhile. So please enjoy! Oh, and thanks to my followers, and my one reviewer! I may not have much, but it means a lot that you all take time to read my writing. :)**

* * *

The next several weeks were chaos. Elsa went head first making the wedding plans. Jack would tease her about how obsessed she was getting.

" Calm down Elsa, we only have 8 guests. And no matter what, they will love it."

" No, everything has to be perfect!" She demanded, running her fingers threw her hair.

"Alright," he backed off, and let her do her own thing.

First all the wedding chairs had to be made. Each one was specially crafted for each guest. And then the dinning tables were created. Next was the crystal arch, which was beautifully designed with snowflakes popping out here and there. The food had to be planned. Even though Jack and Elsa rarely ate, she decided that there needed to be an entire feast. Muffins, cupcakes, pies, and strudels were made. Elsa spent three days in the kitchen making decadent treats. The next task was the cake. It was 4 tiers high and very wide. She mixed her favorite colors with Jacks to make a marvelous cake. It sparkled with tiny snowflakes.

That was the theme for everything. Snowflakes. Her dress was a glorious white, which was adorned with snowflakes. It had a long train, which had large snowflakes on the bottom. The sleeves were long, the neckline low, with the same type of iridescent snow that had collected at the rim of the dress. Jeweled snowflakes sparkled on the bodice, and she wore tiny ice high heels on her feet. She had to hide it carefully from Jack, who was dying to see her in it.

Anna and Kristoff came early. Sfen and the snowman, Olaf, came with them. They were very impressed with the decorations, and Anna was amazed by Elsa's dress.

"Its stunning! " Anna said once Elsa had it on.

"Thank you. I put so much thought into it. I think it really came out nice," Elsa spun around which made an aurora of colors.

" I wish you could have made my dress," Anna said.

" That would have been nice. I'm very sorry I missed your wedding," Elsa hugged her sister tightly.

The moment was interrupted when a knock came to the door, "Can I come in?" Jack asked.

" No!" Both girls squealed.

" Come on. Let me have a peek, " Jack whined.

" No! Its very bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding day!" Elsa laughed.

Jack walked away mumbling, "Silly superstitions."

Jack and Kristoff chatted. It was a little awkward. They didn't really know what to talk about, except for ice, which seemed to be the topic of the day. But Jack was rather thankful when his four guests arrived at the wedding.

" North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny! How the hell are you guy?" Jack said hugging the other Guardians.

" Hey mate, surprised you actually are tying the knot," Bunny said, patting Jack on the back.

"We are so happy for you," Tooth pinched his cheek.

" So tell us about the girl!" North chuckled.

Jack looked around to be sure that Elsa was no where around. "Her name is Elsa. She's just wonderful, beautiful. She has these powers like me, except they're stronger. She built this castle!" Jack gushed.

" Wow. But what about the whole you're immortal and she isn't thing? " North asked.

" Thats the best part. Pitch came and..."

" Pitch? Oh no Jack. Where is he now?" Tooth fluttered around nervously.

" Let me finish. Pitch came...and long story short he stole Elsas powers, and then when he realized what he had done, he asked the Moon for a favor!" He was almost out of breath.

" What? Why would he do that?" Bunny asked.

" He loved Elsa. And by stealing her powers he was slowly killing her. So the Moon granted him his favor, and turned Elsa into a Guardian," Jack paused. He was so excited to share the news with his friends.

"Why would the Moon do that? We already have a Spirit of Winter," North was confused, as well were the other Guardians.

" He told her that she was The One!" Jack jumped in the air.

"Whoa! Our mate here has found The One. We never thought it would happen," Bunny and North took out two twenties and handed them to Sandy and Tooth.

" You guys had a bet?" Jack was a little angry.

" Well Jack, its rather impossible for anyone to find their true love. Especially when they're immortal. You could have missed her whole life, just because you were somewhere else," Bunny said, trying to give him the information gently.

" You see lad, we all have The One out there somewhere. But they're very difficult to find. Thats why I feel very lucky to have found Mrs. Claus, " North smiled thinking about his wife.

Jack wasn't sure what to do with the information he had. He showed the four to their seats, and ran off to get ready. He wasn't sure how he felt either. Whatever it was it was a mix of happiness and sadness. He was happy that he had found Elsa. But he had always been watching over her when she was young. Why was it not revealed to him then? And he was sad, because what if he hadn't have ever found her? He knew that coming across Arendelle oh so many years ago was a complete accident. If it had turned out another way, if Elsa hadn't created the frost on the window, he never would have stopped. He decided to push the thoughts out of his head. No need to worry about the what ifs, because he did meet Elsa, and he was about to marry her. Mr. and Mrs. Frost he thought. Jack then headed down to the wedding room.

* * *

"Oh Elsa! You look beautiful!" Anna said, adjusting Elsa's veil.

Her hair wasn't in its usual braid. She knew Jack prefered it open, and she was wearing it like that today. Her cheeks flushed red profusely, from all the excitement.

" Kristoff couldn't stop talking about his part in the wedding. _'I get to have the privilege of putting two people together!'_" Anna mimicked his voice.

Elsa laughed, "Its gonna be good!"

A little knock came to the door, and then a little head. It was Olaf, "Its time Elsa. Wow you look wonderful. "

" Thank you, Olaf. You look a little under dressed. Here," Elsa manifested a blue top hat, and placed it on the little snowmans head.

" Thank you!" He ran over and hugged her.

" Ready?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded.

Anna and Olaf walked in first, taking their seats. Elsa peeked through the doors, seeing Jack standing at the alter. He looked very handsome in his dark blue suit. His pants reached all the way to the floor, unlike his brown cut offs. And he was wearing shoes. Elsa stuck her hand in her pocket, and clasped it around a tiny circle. She pulled it out, gazing at it. It was Jacks ring. She had spent more time on that ring, then the whole wedding combined.

The music started to play. Anna had arranged for Arendelle's band to come all the way up the mountain and perform. Elsa took a deep breath. The doors opened, and all heads turned. As she walked, she noticed four faces she didn't recognized. She stopped in her tracks. She looked at the four strangers, who stared straight back at her. Then she had remembered what Jack taught her. If she was ever feeling afraid, find him in the crowd. And thats what she did, finding his gaze and comforting smile. She was calm once more, and continued walking, reaching the arch in a matter of steps.

Jack took a huge sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought Elsa may have changed her mind. But she was here now, standing right in front of him. A vision of beauty, that couldn't possibly be real. He quietly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and his smile stretched even wider when it was confirmed that he wasn't.

Kristoff took his part very seriously. Being the only king around, he had the duty of reading the vows, and pronouncing couples as one. This was his first time, and he hoped it wouldn't be his last.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Elsa and Jack Frost. If anyone has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A slight pause went out in the room. Nobody said a word, just watched with smiling faces.

" Alright. Do you have your rings?" Kristoff asked.

" Yes," both said.

" Jack please take your ring, and place it on Elsa's finger," Jack did as he was told, "Now repeat after me, I Jack..." and Jack continued the vows as told. He repeated every word slowly, as to not mess up. When he had finished, he took a deep breathe.

"Now for you, Elsa. I Elsa..." Kristoff began again.

" I Elsa, take Jack..." she smiled the entire time she was speaking. Everyone else at the ceremony seemed to fade away. She felt as if it was just her and Jack, and she liked that.

"And I understand that the groom had some words of his own. Go ahead Jack."

" Elsa, you bring me so much joy and happiness. I want to be with you forever. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you. I love you Elsa," Jack smiled, his eyes peeking out from behind his bangs.

" I love you too Jack," she whispers.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Kristoff threw his hands up in the air.

Jack grabbed Elsa's waist, dipping her down. He kissed her and everyone cheered. As usual, ice and snow pick up and flowed around them. They pulled away, and smiled to their friends, before running down the aisle, where they kissed again.

They met their guests in the dining hall. The musicians set up the buffet tables, before sitting down to play. The happy couple talked amongst themselves. The Guardians were the last to enter the dining hall.

When they did Jack waved them over. "I want to introduce you to my friends," Jack said, placing a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged.

" Congratulations mate!" Bunny said.

" It was truly a beautiful ceremony, " Tooth fluttered around.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my wife, Elsa," Jack stood, as did Elsa.

Anna noticed, and took to eavesdropping. She could tell Elsa was starting to feel uncomfortable. She hadn't really noticed how strange this was. All the Guardians here, in one place. They were all so strange looking. Elsa and Jack were the only normal ones.

" Its very nice to meet you Elsa," North shook her hand.

" Yes same to you um..." she wasn't sure who was who.

" Oh sorry. Elsa, this is North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. He doesn't talk much," Jack whispered, and Sandy waved.

" We are so happy that Jack found you. Just happy! Happy!" Tooth giggled.

" We thought our little mate here would never settle down. Congratulations again!" Bunny said. His accent was strange to Elsa. She had met many different people from different lands, but none had such a deep drawl.

" Thank you," was all Elsa could say.

" Well we will let you get back to your meal. Best we go eat ourselves," North said, sensing the awkward situation.

"They're great, aren't they?" Jack said.

" Yes. Definitely, " Elsa nervously laughed.

She watched the four get their food. They were all very strange. And the fairy definitely had some issues. Elsa noticed Tooth staring at her, and if looks could kill, Elsa was sure she would be dead. She wanted to know what her problem was.

"Honey, I'm going to go and get a little more to eat, do you want anything? " she asked Jack.

" No I'm fine, but I would be happy to get it for you."

" Oh no, I'm not sure what I want," Elsa sashayed over to the buffet tables.

It wasn't long before a tap came to her shoulder. " Hi," a voice said.

Elsa turned, "Hi Tooth."

" I would prefer it if you would call me Ms. Fairy. Only because I just met you and all," her voice was snippy.

" Sure," Elsa grabbed a plate and dropped some whip cream off of a spoon, it plopped very loudly. "And since we did just meet, you can call me Mrs. Frost," Elsa beamed.

" Alright," Tooth said with a hint of jealousy.

" So, what is it that you guard?" Elsa asked.

" I'm the Tooth Fairy."

" Oh I see. So you take little kids teeth, and replace them with quarters? Must be fascinating, " Elsa teased.

" Yes. It is. Actually I have little tooth fairies that do it for me."

" You don't even do your own job?" Elsa snickered.

Tooth rolled her eyes, and quickly changed the subject, "I'm guessing you don't know?"

"Know what?" Elsa asked confused.

" About me and Jack?"

"You and Jack?" Elsa stared at her blankly.

"Yes. We had a thing once. When he first found us. It was glorious and so romantic!"

"Oh?"

"Yes. And did he ever tell you what the Moon had told me? That I was The One as well? I guess Jack has two."

" What is this The One thing? Jack never explained. "

" The One is a Guardians love. Since we live forever its very hard to find our other half. We could be on one side of the world, and our One could be on the other. We would never know, and could miss their lives completely. Humans call them soul mates. It is also rare when a Guardian is The One with another Guardian. So, when I found Jack I guess I just knew. But you were told you were Jacks, right?" Tooth said this all very calmly. It caused Elsa to shiver. Why didn't Jack tell her?

" Yes, the Man on the Moon did tell me something like that."

" I guess you were the lucky one out of us," Tooth snarled and fluttered away.

Elsa walked back to her chair like a zombie. Could people really have soul mates? More than one seemed strange to her too. Then she thought of Pitch. He was definitely not her soul mate, but was she his? The whole concept was very confusing.

" You weren't hungry? " Jack asked when she sat back down.

" Uh no," she shook her head.

The party was soon over. Elsa was secretly happy to see Jack's friends leave. She didn't like them, and Tooth hugged Jack just a second too long. She asked Anna to stay until morning. Kristoff decided to head back to Arendelle with Sfen and Olaf. Elsa showed Anna to the guest room.

"So Jacks friends? I noticed how uncomfortable you were around them," Anna tried to pry.

" They were odd weren't they? I can't believe I'm one of them," Elsa sat on the bed.

"You may be a Guardian Elsa, but you are not one of them," Anna sat down beside her sister.

" There was something that the fairy had told me. Something that didn't sit right with me."

" What was that?"

"She told me that her and Jack use to go together," Elsa paused.

" You're kidding? Did Jack ever mention it?"

" No. And he also never mentioned that I was his soul mate. Remember, in the cave, I told you the Man on the Moon kept repeating I was The One?" Anna nodded. " Well it meant I was Jack's true love. But that fairy said that the Man on the Moon told her Jack was her soul mate as well. And Pitch...I think I was his, too."

Anna studied Elsa with questioning eyes, "Elsa, I think you should just forget it. You're married to Jack now. Pitch is gone. And don't worry about the fairy. She has nothing on you. And I can see very clearly that Jack loves you, and only you. So don't worry Elsa," Anna reassured her with a smile.

Elsa decided to forget about it, and take her sister's advice. She bid Anna goodnight and headed to her room. Jack wasn't there when she entered. So, Elsa changed out of her wedding dress and into her nightgown.

She crawled into bed, exhausted from the days events. She gazed at her wedding ring, loving every inch of it. She smiled to herself at the thought of what he had said at the alter. She knew Jack loved her. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Still, she had fear in her. And as much as Jack tried, he wouldn't be able to take that away.

Elsa heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. The door creaked open, and she knew who it was. He still watched her from the shadows, the only place he could survive.

" Hi Pitch," she whispered.

" I came to congratulate you, my sweet," he slinked across the wall, careful not to touch the light.

" I think you should go."

" But I just got here," he was at her bed side.

" I dont' know where Jack is, and I would prefer it if he didn't see you," she sat up.

" How did the other Guardians take to you?"

" Not so well."

" They don't react well to change. Surprised to find out about the Tooth Fairy and Jack, huh?"

" Yes. I don't want to talk about it."

"What about that soul mate thing? Another surprise?"

" Please stop," she begged.

" So much fear Elsa. I can't hurt you anymore. I'm not even real. Well...you know, I'm not all here," Pitch shrugged. She was silent, so Pitch continued. "Elsa. I just want you to know, you were my One. But you are Jacks as well. Thats the messed up thing about love. Do you understand? "

" No I can't! It's all too strange and confusing!" Elsa screamed.

" Elsa!" Jack called from down the hall.

" Oh I better go. Goodbye Elsa, " Pitch vanished.

" Are you alright?" Jack flies in, breathless.

Elsa holds her head in her hands. She slowly sits up, and running her hands through her hair. " Fine. Where have you been?"

" I was cleaning up. You look terrified. Are you sure you're okay?"

" Yes Jack. I'm going to bed," she threw the blanket over her, and turned her back to him.

" Alright Elsa. I love you," Jack left the room.

"I know, " Elsa mumbled.

* * *

**Yikes! A lot of stuff in one chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and that it will be good enough until I can get some more writing done. I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter. I also hope that it wasn't too much or too confusing. But thanks for reading!**


	9. Understand

In the morning, Jack awoke to an empty bed. Elsa was gone. He stirred slightly, not wanting to get up. The sun was shining too bright off the crystal walls. But he grabbed his staff, and made some not so sturdy blinds, but they worked for the time being.

Elsa had decided to walk Anna all the way home. She hadn't seen Arendelle in many months, and she was surprised at how much it had changed. Balconies were everywhere, and huge windows replaced the small ones Elsa had remembered. " Wow, you really fixed everything up," Elsa looked at her sister.

" Yeah. I didn't like how dark the castle seemed, and I really wanted the sun to shine on every wall. So we did some remodeling. I think it looks great!" Anna beamed.

" It looks wonderful Anna. I'm going to have to say goodbye here. I can't have anyone seeing me. Guardian rules," Elsa rolled her eyes.

" Alright Elsa. Goodbye. I will come and see you again as soon as I can," Anna was halfway down the hill, running into the palace gates. Elsa turned back towards the mountain. She sighed heavily, and began the long trek home.

Elsa returned to the palace late. She didn't want to be in her castle. She knew Pitch was hiding in there, and Jack was keeping secrets. She decided that she would confront him about everything. No sense in being mad. No sense in letting her mind fool her. When she opened the doors, she was greeted by a distant laughter. She followed it to the living room, which had been closed off. She was about to knock, when a voice startled her.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Pitch warned.

" Why?"

" You might not like what you find on the other side."

"He's my husband, and I have a right to know what he is doing, " she tried to remain calm.

" I'm only trying to help. But you're going to do what you're going to do, " Pitch vanished.

Elsa took a deep breath. She pushed the doors open, and stepped in. Two figures were sitting on the couch. One was obviously Jack, and Elsa had a pretty good idea of who the other one was.

"Jack?" She called.

"Oh hi Elsa," he turned to look at her.

Tooth and Jack were eating some of the leftover pastries from the wedding. A fire was crackling, which was new to Elsa. She hadn't put any fireplaces in the palace, and it seemed that Jack had made this one. The flames were a bright orange, and soon the color of the castle walls matched them. Elsa was starting to get angry.

Pitch was absolutely right, she didn't like seeing this at all. " What is she doing here?" Elsa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh sorry. I was just leaving," Tooth got up from her seat.

" That still doesn't tell me why you are in my house?" Elsa's temper rose.

" I invited her here Elsa. She's a friend. You were gone, and I felt lonely, " Jack shrugged, not understanding the problem.

"Oh. You were lonely? So you decided to invite her? Why not one of your guy friends? You're with a me all the time! I'd think that you would want some 'guy time.'" The temperature in the room began to drop.

"Well," Tooth started, but Elsa cut her off.

" Explain Jack! " she demanded.

" You left Elsa. You didn't even tell me where you were going. I wasn't able to invite one of the guys..." Elsa quickly cut Jack off too.

" The One? Funny you should mention it. I would like to know more about this! " Elsa was going ballistic. Snow started spinning in the air.

"What are you talking about? I didn't bring that up. Elsa please calm down," Jack stood, and slowly walked towards her.

" You need to tell her Jack," Tooth said.

Realization washed over him. He looked at Tooth with angry eyes. " Elsa stop your storm and I will tell you what you want to know."

The snow froze in the air. Elsa walked over to a chair, and sat in it. Tooth and Jack both sat back on the couch, and Jack began to explain. Everything was correct, and matched what the fairy had told her. Somehow it felt more comforting to hear it from him.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you Elsa," Jack looked at the floor when he had finished. He was ashamed in himself for lying to her.

Elsa stood, she needed to talk to Jack alone, and that wasn't going to happen with Tooth hanging around. She turned her back to both of them. She was done being angry with Jack, but a hint of jealousy still remained.

" She needs to leave Jack," Elsa said as calmly as possible.

"But Elsa," Tooth started. Jack knew what would happen due to Tooths objection. He quickly stood in front of her.

" Leave!" Elsa spun around, casting her power all about the room. The walls and floor turned red, and the fire burned out. The room was cold and dark.

Before she could notice, Jack frosted the walls over. The room illuminated with a purple glow. He didn't want to give Elsa another reason to use her gift. He turned to Tooth, who was shivering on the couch. Without saying a word, she knew Jack wanted her to leave as well. So Tooth took to the window, and left. Jack slowly walked towards Elsa. He had seen her behave like this only once before, when her sister tried to get her to go back to Arendelle.

" Elsa I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. Why did this bother her so much? Deep down she knew, but she didn't want to admit it.

" Tell me what you're thinking."

She took a deep breath, "I just... I'm so afraid that you will leave me. So when I came home he...I mean... I knew you had someone with you. And then the whole story Tooth told me. And I got upset because I didn't hear it from you. And I started second guessing everything and," she took a break to catch her breath. She didn't realize that she was ranting, and probably not making very much sense.

" Elsa look at me," he was standing in front of her, "I love you. I would never leave you, okay. You need to get that in your head. You are truly the best thing that has ever happend to me."

She looked up at him, "I love you too. I'm just scared."

"I know. And there is nothing between Tooth and I. I never felt that way for her. Just, when she told me what the Moon said to her, I wanted her to be happy. But it didn't last very long because she wasn't the One for me."

" But can people have two?"

" Well, I don't know. I think it can go one way though. Someone loves you, but you belong to someone else. I would have to guess someone would have to have done something pretty bad in their past life to deserve being alone forever."

Elsa fell into Jack's chest. She wrapped her arms around him, and she felt his around her. He then picked her up, and carried her to bed.

When Elsa awoke, Jack was looking at her with adoring eyes. She stretched, and sat up. Her eyes bulged when she saw the room. It was completely covered in fresh snow.

"Wow," she giggled.

" Yeah," he sat up beside her.

" Well it will take awhile for this to melt, do you want to go on a walk?" She asked, already brushing of the dresser.

" Sure."

They talked, laughed, kissed. They had a snow fight, which Elsa won. A cold wind blew, but Jack didn't seem to notice. Elsa did though, and she began to notice that there were a lot of shadows on the forest floor.

She tried to stay calm and happy, "Tell me what your first thoughts were when you saw me," Elsa grasped his arm.

"When you were little or now?"

"Um, now."

"I had watched you build your ice castle, couldn't really make out your features though, so I didn't know who you were. I sat on a tree branch, wondering who could have built such a glorious place. And why would they do it out in the middle of nowhere. So, I flew a little closer, and thats when I saw you on the balcony, all grown up. Your beauty in the moonlight overthrew me. I couldn't believe you were the little girl I had found so long ago."

" I thought you were always watching over me?"

" I was, whenever I could. But the battle with Pitch took place, so I had to leave. And I had forgotten about you. Plus, the other Guardians restricted me from being out in public. So when I was told there was an emergency in the town of Arendelle, I was overjoyed at the thought of being able to see you again. But when I got to the castle, you weren't there. Everyone was in an uproar about you leaving. I took off, not knowing how the cold would react to you. I knew I needed to find you. And I did," Jack smiled, finishing his story.

"I'm very happy that you did," Elsa kissed his cheek. They continued to walk. She could see Pitches glowing eyes in the shadows. She didn't like that he was watching her. She thought of telling Jack, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Still, she knew she would feel safer with him gone. " Uh, Jack. There is something I need to tell you," she stopped walking.

" Yeah?"

" Its just that," she looked at Pitch, who shook his head. He didn't want to go. "Its just that, I'm getting kind of cold and..."

" You're cold?" Jack thought she was joking.

" Uh...well, no. Its nothing. Can we just go home?"

Jack nodded. He picked Elsa up, and flew her threw the air. It still surprised her to be up higher then the trees. She buried her face in his jacket. Jack swooped them onto the balcony, and gently set Elsa down on her feet.

* * *

**I'm so happy I was able to make it to the computer today, and right a chapter! Sorry for the wait :/ I've been busy.**


	10. Discovered

**:) I'm so happy to hear feedback from you guys! And that you all like it! So I fit in some extra time today to write this chapter, and it is super long. You get to see Jack's protective side, and learn a little more about Pitches and Elsa's relationship. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Winter passed turning into spring. It rained melting all of the snow, causing raging rivers to storm down the mountain. But soon the water dried up, for summer was nearing. The two Winter Guardians were beginning to feel out of their element. They had both tried their hardest during Spring to keep the castle nice and cool, but with the days becoming hotter and the nights shorter, it was a full time job.

"Jack," Elsa said one night, before getting into bed, " Why does it have to be so hot?"

"It's going to be fine, we can bring an early winter soon. But until then, we will just have to grin and bear it."

Elsa sighed. She threw herself onto the bed, her clothes changing into something more comfortable. She leaned up, patting the open spot next to her.

" I can't go to bed now, I have a meeting with the other Guardians, " Jack stepped closer to the bed, wanting oh so much to join his wife.

"What? Why?" Elsa said with urgency.

" North said he saw Pitch Black a few nights ago. It wasn't a close in counter, but we need to check up on it. We can't have him causing trouble."

" I thought he was gone?" her voice wavered.

" Yeah me too, but if he is back, he needs to be stopped," Jack made his way for the door.

"Well shouldn't I go too?" Elsa hopped off the bed.

Jack turned, walking back towards her, "If Pitch has truly returned, then no. I have to keep you safe! You are my number one priority, " he grabbed her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. " I have to go, I will see you soon." Jack walked out to the balcony, quickly taking flight. And Elsa was left alone.

Her head began to spin. What if Jack found out the truth? She would be in serious trouble, not only with him, but with the other Guardians. Snow began to fly around the room, and the walls turned yellow as she panicked.

" Calm down Elsa, " Pitch said from the shadows.

Elsa spun around, accidentally casting an attack. Pitch deflected it, sending the ball of ice out the window.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

Pitch smirked, " There is no need to panic. North seeing me was a minor error on my part. It wont happen again," he walked towards Elsa slowly.

" What were you doing out there? " she asked.

" I was just getting a change of scenery is all."

" So you weren't causing damage anywhere?" Her tone was forceful.

" No. I have been stripped of most of my powers. I couldn't hurt anyone."

" Okay, good," she sighed in relief.

" Its funny though that Jack's idea of keeping you safe is to leave you here alone. I personally think you should have been able to go, because its just a meeting right?" He lifted her braid in his hands, twirling it around.

" I guess it is kind of odd," she shrugged.

Pitch looked her up and down, taking in her beauty. " You look very tired Elsa, you should really get to sleep," Pitch swiftly picked her up, causing Elsa to gasp.

" Put me down Pitch!" She screamed.

" I will, just hold on," he carried her to bed, gently setting her down. " Just sleep my little snowflake, and no worries will trouble you."

Before Elsa could protest, her body betrayed her, and she immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Elsa awoke in the late afternoon. She stretched, yawning. She looked at the empty space beside her, seeing that Jack had never returned. Elsa also noticed that long shadows were cast about the room, and knew that Pitch was somewhere lurking about. She got out of bed, dressed, and then went downstairs. Elsa saw, to her own horror, that some of the furniture was melting. She raced about, fixing everything that needed repair. But it seemed like as soon as she fixed one thing, another would become a puddle. Elsa knew she wasn't going to be able to keep the castle together with out Jack.

She walked outside, seeing if the palace walls had come to damage. To her surprise, the castle was holding up nicely. Nothing was melting at all. She smiled proudly. Her design was flawless, and it seemed that the suns rays may never be able to destroy it. She walked back inside, heading up to the library.

Elsa loved to read. It could take her to other worlds. She found it comforting to escape her thoughts and powers while reading a book. She settled into her chair, with the latest book Anna had brought her. She was absorbed in the text immediately, time flying by, and didn't hear when the front doors opened.

"Elsa! I'm back!" Jack called. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. " Where are you?" He called again.

" I'm up here!" She finally answered.

He couldn't wait to see Elsa. He flew up the stairs, not hitting a single step. Air raced past him, rustling his white hair. Heat flooded his face as he opened the giant doors to the library. But when he entered, the room appeared to be empty. "Elsa?" Jack looked around. He turned on his heels to check the bedroom, but something knocked him off his feet. "Whoa!" He yelled, trying to catch himself before hitting the ground.

"Hi," Elsa giggled on top of Jack.

Pushing her cape out of his face, Jack smiled. He pulled her down for a kiss. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. I didn't think you were going to be away for that long. But it must have been a really important meeting if you had to be gone for a day and a half," she brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Oh yeah. Here let me up," They both got to their feet. "So, about the meeting. Almost all of the Guardians have seen Pitch around, which isn't good. And there is no word from the Man on the Moon yet."

"What happens if the Moon can't answer your questions? " Elsa rubbed her hands together nervously.

"It means that one of the Guardians knows why he is here. The Man on the Moon only gives us information we don't have," Jack paused. "And that's why I was gone for so long. We spent hours questioning one another, but no one knew anything. So, I have to go back soon. We will start searching for Pitches accomplice. Whoever they are is a traitor to our kind."

Elsa gasped, "Traitor? Accomplice? But has Pitch done anything wrong?"

"Not yet, no. But he will, and we have to stop him before he does."

"Can you all just try and reason with him? Maybe he isn't evil anymore."

"We can't give him that chance. After what he did to you," Jack shook the thought from his mind. "He has to be stopped at all costs." Jack hugged Elsa, who was shaking. "Don't worry, we will find him."

Later that evening, the two sat in the living room. They were laughing and talking, enjoying each others company. Elsa had her head on Jack's chest, and his arm was curled around her shoulder. Jack was prattling on about North's work shop, and how Bunny treated him. Elsa wasn't really paying attention, just waiting for him to finish so she could say what was on her mind.

"Jack, I don't want you to leave again. I miss you when you're gone," Elsa said finally, snuggling deeper into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, "I know. I miss you too. But I have to go, in order to protect you."

"Well I'm not really safe when you are gone."

Jack chuckled, "Yes you are. I put a protective layer of ice on the castle. It will stop anything dark or evil from entering. And it stops the palace from melting."

"Well can you put one of those on the inside too? I woke up this morning and all of the furniture had turned to puddles. "

"Yes, I can do that before I leave tomorrow. But Elsa," he sat up, taking her face in his hands. "You are totally safe here. Nothing can hurt you. I would never leave you unprotected, even though I think you can take care of yourself," he kissed her gently.

The two became passionate. Elsa lifted Jack's sweatshirt off, and he began tugging at the shoulders of her dress. But, a knock came from the front door, interrupting the little love session. They both turned to look with angry eyes.

"Who could that be?" Jack flew to the door, while Elsa quickly straightened her dress.

Jack opened the doors, only to be greeted by wings and feathers. Tooth flies in, trying to catch her breath. Elsa peered in from the living room, grumbling.

"Jack, we have to go. Pitch has been spotted around this area, " she flits around.

"Who saw him?" Jack asked, running back to the living room to pull on his shirt.

"No time! We must leave," she picked up his staff, not even glancing at Elsa.

"There is time. Who saw Pitch here?" Elsa snatched the staff back.

Tooth glared, grabbing at Jack's staff, "I said it doesn't matter! " she had both hands on it now.

"Yes it does!" Elsa pulled back, but Tooth held on tight.

"No it doesn't, " the two girls pulled it back and forth, as if they were in a tug of war match.

Jack frantically flew above, trying to stop them, "Please don't break it."

But the staff did break. Elsa fell back, sliding on the floor. She hit the wall with a thud, her piece of the staff landing beside her. Tooth spun through the air. She landed on the couch, in a mess of feathers, her part of the staff falling on her chest. Jack crashed to the ground, crying out in pain.

"I told you guys to be careful! " he said through gritted teeth.

Elsa rushed to his side, "I'm so sorry honey. Here," she handed him one half of the stick.

Tooth landed softly beside him. She gives him the other half. Jack takes the two pieces, fusing them back together. He sighed in relief. Then he turned his attention to the two girls.

"You both need to stop fighting! Elsa, Tooth came because she has news about Pitch. That is very important to me because I need to protect you. And Tooth, how did you know about Pitch? No one is out here besides Elsa and me," Jack studied the fairies face. When she doesn't answer, he becomes angry, "Are you the traitor? "

"No! I... I knew because, well I," she stuttered. "Jack you have to understand that I would never be on Pitches side. Especially after he caged my fairies."

"Then how did you know?" Jack's voice was dark.

"Because I was spying on you and Elsa," she cried. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

"Ha! I knew it!" Elsa pointed at Tooth smiling.

"You were spying? Why?" Jack ignored Elsa's rude outburst.

"I'm just so jealous of you guys. I thought maybe...oh I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry Jack," she said through sniffles. "But I really did see Pitch."

Jack sighed, "That is so close to the castle. We have to go, now!"

Tooth nodded heading for the door. Jack began to follow, but Elsa catches his arm, "Let me come, please?"

"No Elsa, I need you here. Where I know you are safe. Please do as I say, " he pulled away, running towards the door.

Elsa stands in the middle of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes. _'Please come back,'_ she thinks, but the doors remained shut. She slowly walked to the living room, picking up the toppled pillows. She then sat on the couch, placing her head in her hands, and began to cry.

"Don't cry Elsa," Pitch soothes. He pets her hair, before embracing her. She doesn't pull away, and continues to cry on his chest.

"He left me here again," she waled.

"I know. I'm sorry snowflake. "

"Jack went with Tooth to search for you, and I couldn't go," she pulled away, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing to upset the Guardians so much?"

"I'm not doing anything, I swear. Like I told you before, I just wanted to see something new," he shrugged.

"Did that 'somewhere new' have to be so close to where all the Guardians live?"

"So I don't have my teleportation down. But I'm not doing anything harmful. The Moon only gave me some of my powers back so I could spend time with you," Pitch gazed at Elsa with adoring eyes.

"Well what happens if they find out I have been speaking to you?"

"I don't know. But no need to worry your pretty little head, snowflake. They never will," Pitch laughed.

"I think you need to go, Jack and Tooth didn't go very far," she stands.

Pitch sighed, "Alright. Whatever will make you happy snowflake."

"And stop calling me that! It's uncomfortable. I don't know why I even talk to you," Elsa mumbled, turning to walk away.

Pitch shook his head, and disappears. He floats outside, the breeze catching him. He slowly transformed back into his human form, and turns to look at the castle.

"She really is remarkable, isn't she?" Pitch says to the Moon. It beamed brightly.

Suddenly Pitch plummeted towards the earth. He hit the ground with a thud. Shaking his head he looked around. The patch of grass around him was an icy blue. He picked some up, and it melted between his fingers.

* * *

**Sorry for the tense issues. I guess my brain just couldn't decide which one it wanted to go with :/**


	11. The Trial, the Split, and the Return

Pitch turned his attention towards the sky, just in time to see another icy blast spiraling towards him. He jumped out of the way, but the ice still nicked his arm.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled, swooping down.

Pitch clutched his arm in pain. "What was that for?" he moaned.

"We will be asking the questions. Now how are you still alive?" Tooth fluttered beside Jack.

"I can't answer that," Pitch said.

"Then what were you doing in the Guardian regions? " Tooth asked.

"And why are you by my castle?" Jack joined in.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just traveling, " Pitch rose to his feet.

"Why am I having such a hard time believing you?" Jack readied his staff for another attack.

"Don't do that again, please. I don't have anything to protect myself with, and that's not fair," Pitch begged, raising his hands to his face.

"Oh, is that how you play now? Fair? No way Pitch, not when I have so much to lose! " Jack sent an attack, and Pitch jumped to the ground.

"Elsa was an accident! I never wanted to hurt her Jack," Pitch propped himself up on his arms.

"Because you love her right? " Jack mocked.

"Yes," his voice was low and serious.

Jack's mouth dropped. He shook his head violently. Holding his staff firmly, he fired several blasts at Pitch, who tried to scrambling away. Tooth yanked at Jack's shoulders, causing ice to shoot up into the air.

* * *

Elsa stood on the balcony, searching the night sky. Suddenly, ice shot up and over the trees. She recognized the beautiful swirls and snowflakes. "Oh no," she whispered.

* * *

"Jack, he isn't worth it. Lets just take him back to the castle, " Tooth flew to the skies.

"I don't want him near Elsa, " Jack kept his eyes on Pitch, who trembled in the cold.

"She will be fine, you'll be there," Tooth called as she flew towards the castle. Jack growled, dragging Pitch behind him.

The three burst threw the doors. Jack violently drops Pitch to the ground. Elsa raced down the steps, and tried to contain her scream. Her friend laid motionless on the floor, barely breathing. She looked at Jack, worry flooding her eyes.

"Tooth call the other Guardians, please. Elsa I need you to make a prison for this," he pointed to Pitch.

"But Jack..." she began.

"Just do it!" He interrupted.

Her eyes traveled down towards the ground as she made the icy chamber. Satisfied with her work, Jack drags Pitch inside, slamming the door shut. Pitch stirred, opening his eyes. Jack smirked, walking towards Elsa. He grabbed her waist, and kissed her sloppily.

Elsa pushed away, "Jack!"

"I just needed to show him that you're mine," he stalked off towards the living room.

Elsa glances at a sad Pitch, before running after Jack. "I'm not your property you know?"

"But you are my wife! " he spat.

"What's with you? Just because we have a guest doesn't mean you have the right to be proud!"

"He is not a guest Elsa, he is a prisoner! A murderer, and he will be tried for his crimes," Jack paced the floor.

"I'm still alive Jack! Don't forget that he saved me. If it wasn't for him we might not be together at all."

"Either way, he has been a menace. Once we find his partner, it will all be over. And I can live worry free," he grabbed Elsa's arms. "We can live

in peace. "

She ripped away from his grasp, "We or you, Jack?" She stormed back out into the entryway.

Jack chased after her, "I did this for us. For you. All I want is for you to be safe!"

"I am safe. And you wanna know why?" She paused, looking at the cage. "Because I am Pitches accomplice. "

"What?" Jack stepped back.

"Yep. So lock me up too," she presented her wrists.

"But how? Why?"

Elsa sighed, "Pitch came to me several days after we defeated him. He told me that the Moon had stripped him of most of his powers, so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I was scared at first, but he came by regularly to check up on me. Pitch was here on our wedding night, when we had the fight with Tooth, and whenever you had to leave," she casted her eyes down. "I'm sorry Jack. But you leave so often, and it's nice to have someone around."

Jack looked at her with anger and sadness, but he quickly turned away. "I can't even look at you right now. Go upstairs Elsa!"

"Jack I'm..."

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out of my sight!" He ordered.

She hung her head, and walked up the stairs. She entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She considered locking it, but decided not to. She didn't want to give Jack another reason to be upset. Elsa slumped on the bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks.

* * *

Tooth flew into the entryway, "I called everyone Jack, they are all on their way."

"Good," Jack sat on the steps, twiddling with his staff.

"Where is Elsa?"

"Upstairs, she uh...she couldn't handle seeing Pitch," he lied.

"Oh okay. Well I have to wait outside for the others. I gave horrible directions," she laughed, and Jack nodded in response.

Once Tooth was out of earshot, Jack walked over to the cage. "Why you?" He asked.

"I ask myself that everyday, except its about you," Pitch trailed his fingers over the bars. They turned into sparkling black sand.

"Oh I bet. Its been several months, why can't you get over it?"

"Its not just about Elsa. Its about everything. Why do you get to be a Guardian? Why do you get to be believed in? Why do you get to have my One? You sure were dealt a good deck of cards Jack." Pitches voice was in a soft whisper.

"That's not my fault, " he glared.

"I'm not saying it is. You just don't understand that right now you are very lucky. And I think you need to go and apologize to Elsa, forgive her. She asked me numerous times to leave her alone, but I wouldn't listen. Its my fault, not hers, " Pitches concern took Jack by surprise.

"I never would have guessed that you would have a heart Pitch. For years you tortured people, sending them horrible dreams. But then you found Elsa, and you suddenly transform into this caring person. I don't understand. Maybe I never will," Jack ran up the steps. He opened the doors to the bedroom, calling Elsa's name softly.

She paced the middle of the room, mumbling to herself. She worried her hands, and snow swirled around her. Her eyes searched the floor for answers, and Jack noticed she had tear stains on her cheeks. He sighed, feeling a little guilty. She obviously hadn't heard him enter, or say her name. She was lost in thought, trying to think of ways to apologize.

"Elsa?" he said again.

Her head snapped up, and the snow froze. "Jack!" she heavily breathed. "You startled me."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, there is no need for that," she walked towards him, "I'm the one that should be sorry Jack."

She started into an apology, but he quickly placed a finger on her lips. "It's okay," he whispered, and then kissed her.

"But it's not. I hurt you, and I wasn't even thinking. I was just so lonely and..." Jack kissed her again.

"Elsa, I'm not upset. I love you very much-" he trailed off as soon as he heard Tooth's voice

" Jack! The other Guardians are here," she called from downstairs.

" Come on lets go," Jack pulled on Elsa's hand.

" Wait Jack. What will happen to me?" She searched his eyes.

" I didn't tell Tooth, and I'm not going to tell the other Guardians. But if Pitch says anything, then I don't know. We will just have to hope for the best."

She nodded, and they both walked down the long staircases. When they reached the bottom, the other Guardians greeted Jack. Elsa stayed back, looking at the cage. Pitch sat uncomfortably, as they all turned on him.

" Well good job you two!" North said, spitting into the cell.

" Aye, never thought Jack and Tooth would be the ones to find this coward," Bunny patted the floating boy on the back.

Sandy only smiled. Whether he is happy that Pitch is captured or just trying to be friendly, Elsa couldn't tell. She sat down on the steps, waiting to be acknowledged. She formed tiny snowflakes, watching as they took shape. They glittered brightly, floating in the air before melting.

"Alright, lets get this on with." Tooth flew over to Elsa, "Can you make a podium please?"

Else stood, and lazily flicked her wrist. A podium formed, small and out of place. She smirked a little and raised her arms, thinking to herself, '_Lets __give them a show.'_ A huge chair was formed, as well as five smaller ones. The podium sat in front of the giant thrown. She turned to the others, "If you all are really going to do this, then do it right."

"Wow," North said, "It's beautiful! A perfect courtroom. Thank you Elsa," the others nodded and smiled. "Now get Pitch!"

Bunny and Jack dragged Pitch out of the cage. They shackled him to the podium. Then the six Guardians took their seats, North in the thrown, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy on his left. Jack and Elsa were sitting to his right. Pitch cowered, seeming small in comparison to the large thrown. Elsa avoided looking at Pitch, and started to create snowflakes again.

"Pitch, you are here on several charges. One count of murder, stalking, and returning after the Moon banished you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Norths voice boomed.

"Yes I do. For the murder, that was not intentional. It was a complete accident, and I brought the victim back to life. The Man on the Moon did not banish me. He let me live with several of my powers, so that I could spend time with my true love. It's no different when Tooth spends time with Jack. But, I have nothing to say in defense to the other charge," He hung his head in shame.

Jack looked at Elsa, smiling softly. She to looked away, feeling as guilty as Pitch. She considered speaking up, and telling her side of the story, but the fear of what the other Guardians might do stopped her.

"I see. Well if what you are saying is true, I will remove the first two charges. That just leaves your third crime. You said nothing for that, so I sentence 5 years of banishment, case closed, " North slammed his fist down on the ice.

Bunny hopped up, creating a portal. Elsa leaned forward, trying to see where it would lead, but it's was too far down. Pitch looked at Elsa, and she met his gaze. He smiled, before breaking away, and leapt into the portal. It swallowed him up, and closes almost as instantly as it arrived. Silent tears rolled down her her cheeks, Tooth takes notice.

"Whats wrong with her?" She asked, which causes the others to turn around.

"Uh...she's just happy he is gone," Jack answered for her.

"Well, I guess we should be on our way, thank you Jack, " North waved goodbye.

The others say farewell, not one acknowledging Elsa. She sighed, grateful when the last one leaves. She walked over to the prison, melting it. She did the same with the other furniture.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but it had to be done," Jack stood in the middle of the room.

"I know," she turned to him. "You wanted him gone, and now he is. I'm so happy you got what you wanted," her voice was harsh.

"Elsa..."

"No need to apologize. Maybe you should go and be with your horrible friends."

"They aren't horrible. They did what was right," he sighed, "Please don't send me away. I want to be here with you." Elsa didn't answer. "Do you want me to get your sister? "

She shook her head "I think I will take a trip to Arendelle. I need to get out of here," Elsa headed towards the door.

"You can't leave! What if somebody sees you? " he flew in front of her.

"Just try and stop me!" She pushed him out of the way, and started down the mountain.

Jack slammed the doors shut. "Why can't she ever just listen?" He yelled at the air. Jack slumped upstairs. He crawled under the covers, willing for Elsa to return. "I hope she comes back, " he said aloud.

But Elsa was far away. She had made great time, and was standing in front of the kingdom gates. She took a deep breath, and tried pushing them open. To her surprise, they were unlocked. She then proceeded downtown. People were milling about, and they didn't seem to notice her. A little girl came running towards her. Elsa froze in shock as the girl ran straight through her. She breathed heavily, clutching her chest.

"They really can't see me," she shivered.

She continued to walk, and tried to avoid people. As she approached the castle doors, something caught her eye. It glittered blue and white, and seemed to be rather large. Elsa studied it, noticing that it had different colored tiles, and then a picture slowly formed. Her eyes bulged, seeing her own face. Words were written below, and she traced her hand over them. _'Dedicated to Queen Elsa.'_ She smiled, and turned back to the doors.

A rattling sound came from the other side. Elsa ducked behind a potted plant, and waited to see who would come out. A woman stepped out. She prattled on and on about a delivery man. She was big in the stomach, as if she were pregnant. A man came out next, rubbing his forehead. Elsa recognized him, and stepped out into the open. When the couple didn't acknowledge her, she cleared her throat.

"Anna?" Elsa said.

Her sister turned to look at her, "Elsa?" She squealed, running towards Elsa, wrapping her up in a hug. "I didn't think you would actually come. What with you being so proper. But I'm so glad you are here! Where is Jack?" Anna prattled on.

"Whoa Anna, slow down, " Elsa said, finally able to get a word in. "You act as if you invited me here."

"I did. Why else would you be here?"

"I came because I wanted too. But why..." Elsa's eyes trailed down. "Are you pregnant Anna?"

"Yes!" Anna bounced up and down.

"Oh my gosh! " Elsa hugged Anna again. "I'm so happy for you! "

"Thanks. It came as a surprise to us. Kristoff and I decided to keep it quiet, but it's kind of hard when your stomach keeps growing, " Anna laughed.

"Hey, I think we should get inside. It might look a little funny to the villagers," Kristoff interrupted.

"Why?" Anna said cluelessly.

"To them, it looks like you are talking to air, " he pointed to a group of women. They exchanged whispers, and look over at the royal family.

"Oh yeah. Let's go," Anna takes Elsa's hand, and closes the doors behind her.

"So if you never got the letter I sent, why are you here?" Anna asked.

"I just wanted to get away from home for awhile. Its not everyday I get to see my baby sister," Elsa smiled lovingly.

"So where is the Snow King? I would like to get a chance to talk to him," Kristoff looked up towards the sky, as if Jack would magically appear.

"Um, he isn't going to be able to make it this trip," Elsa's gaze traveled to the ground, and her fists clenched.

Anna noticed, "Hey honey, why don't you go see what we are having for dinner tonight. And me and Elsa can have some girl time."

"Okay," Kristoff dismissed himself, and heads for the kitchen.

"Alright, now tell me whats really going on," Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa.

"Well, its kind of a long story, but," and she begins to tell Anna of the events of the previous night. When she finished, Elsa was in tears. "It's just not fair!" she blubbered.

"I know, its not. I'm sorry Elsa. But don't be mad at Jack, all he wanted to do was protect you, just like he always does," Anna smiled sweetly.

"Yes, yes, but I think he forgets that I can take care of myself, and that I can think for myself."

"But look at where he is coming from, Elsa. You kept a secret from him, and it was a pretty big secret. I mean, how would you like it if Jack spent time with Tooth and didn't tell you?"

"I would be pretty upset," Elsa sniffled.

"Yeah you would. Now think if Tooth was your enemy, and in the past she had tried to destroy you. Then how would you feel about it?"

"Even worse."

"See? Jack is not in the wrong here, and neither are you. But I think you could give him an apology."

"But I already did!"

"It never hurts to say it more than once," Anna shrugged.

"I guess you're right. But I don't want to walk all the way back up the mountain."

"You don't have to. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'm sure he will be down here soon," Anna said.

"Yeah," Elsa smiled at the thought of Jack racing down the mountain, just to see her.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have a surprise for you!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, and dragged her down the hallway. Before Elsa could get her footing, Anna stopped. "I knew you were going to be making your way back down to Arendelle sooner or later. So I had your old room redecorated," Anna opened the doors.

Elsa peered inside. Bad memories flooded her mind. The room once served as her prison, and was dark and cold. There was only one window, that always had to be kept shut. Elsa hated it when she was little, and was timid to step inside now. But once she did, she was filled with joy. Anna had removed the small window, and replaced it with a much larger one. Light touched every corner of it. The walls were a beautiful bright blue, and snowflakes dripped from the ceiling.

"Anna, this is incredible. Thank you," Elsa smiled.

"I hoped that you would like it. I wanted to change everything, so nothing was miserable and dull. The decorator was a little questionable of why I was redecorating my 'dead' sister's room, but she did a great job none the less. And you know, if you don't like all of the furniture, we can get you some new sets. Then again you can always create your own," Anna rambled. Elsa didn't even try to stop her. She was too happy with Anna.

* * *

Back on the North Mountain, things weren't so pleasant. Jack was pathetic, and had ruined every piece of furniture the castle held. He destroyed several walls, which left gaping holes and broken ice everywhere. The Guardians had tried to help him, but he blocked everyone out. He didn't sleep, and didn't eat. When he wasn't destroying things, he would sulk.

"If she thinks I am going to go down there and beg for her to come back, she has another thing coming," he would mumble to himself.

He had attempted to fly down to Arendelle, but he ran into a postman on the way. It was very strange to see anyone, but Jack flew down to investigate. He landed in front of the little man, and was surprised when he was handed a letter.

"For Queen Elsa and King Jack, from her royal highness, Anna." His voice was very mono tone.

"You can see me?" Jack stuttered, reaching for the envelope.

The postman's squinty little eyes bulged open, "Of course I can see you, fool."

Jack glared, he was very confused. "Why did you deliver this when Elsa is in Arendelle?"

"Elsa, in Arendelle? No no. You must be mistaken."

"The Queen left two days ago, and she was headed for the Kingdom," Jack started to worry.

"Ah, I see the problem now. I left Arendelle four days ago, so it is quite possible that the Queen could be there now. I will not know until I return. Would you like me to come back when I do know?" The postman eyed Jack.

"Uh, no that's alright. Thank you though for this," he waved the envelope in his hand, and flew back to the ice palace.

"Goodbye," The postman called.

Jack sat on the couch now, remembering the strange encounter. It had only been a day since the little man had shown up, and Jack still hadn't opened the card. He twirled it around in his hand, occasionally throwing it up in the air. He sighed, and decided to cure his curiosity. He tore open the white envelope, and read what was inside:

_Dear Elsa and Jack,_

_I would like to invite both of you to Arendelle on a very special occasion. Kristoff and I are pregnant! Please come if you can. I want to see you both very much, and very soon._

_Anna_

Jack couldn't hold back a smile, "Anna is pregnant? Maybe I should pay a visit, and bring Elsa home." He sat up, looking around at the demolition. "Maybe I should clean first."


	12. Surprises

Back in Arendelle, Elsa was enjoying herself very much. Anna had convinced all of the staff of Elsa's existence. They were all confused and bewildered that she was still alive, and they were all wondering where she had been. But they were still overjoyed at her return, and Elsa was surprised that Anna was able to convince everyone. She liked having the company of others, and didn't realize how lonely it was in the ice palace.

Still, she missed Jack. It had been three days since she had been in Arendelle, and he still hadn't come for her. No matter how much Anna tried to convince her that he would arrive, Elsa feared that he wouldn't. She gazed out her window at night, searching the hills for him. And every night there were only trees.

She sat in her room with Anna, both girls brushed their hair. "I really don't think he is coming Anna."

"Elsa! Would you stop doubting him? He will be here. It could be that he thinks that you really don't want to see him. He's being a gentleman by letting you have your space," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe he doesn't want to see me," she slumped her shoulders.

"The postman I sent returned yesterday. He said he saw Jack heading down the mountain. Maybe he flew back up to the castle to pack his things. I promise you he will be here by morning."

Elsa sighed, throwing herself on her bed. She pursued her lips, and looked at Anna. "You know, you never told me about Prince Hans."

Anna's body stiffened, "Uh...what about him?"

"Well what happened to him?"

"I don't really want to talk about it-" Anna started, but Elsa cut her off.

"Oh come on."

"No Elsa!" Anna said firmly, with hatred in her eyes.

Elsa was taken a back, "Alright."

The two sat in silence until a knock came from the door. "Queen Anna, Queen Elsa?" A guard called.

"Yes?" The two answered in unison.

"There is a young man at the Kingdom gates. He is asking for Queen Elsa, and is insisting that he is your husband."

Elsa's face lit up, "Will you show him in, please?"

Anna had finally gotten up to open the door, "Come in. "

He stepped into the entryway, "Are you sure m'lady? He seems like he might be a bit out of the ordinary, as he was quite surprised that I could see him," The guard eyed Elsa.

She laughed, "It's quite alright. Please, bring him to the courtyard, and tell him I will meet him there."

The guard excused himself, and Anna shut the door behind him. "I told you he would come," she teased.

Elsa had quickly changed out of her lounging clothes, replacing them with her favorite dress. She also brushed her hair, and applied her makeup. Slipping on her shoes, she raced out the door, but not before she winked at her sister.

Elsa hurried down to the courtyard. She couldn't wait to see Jack, and her bright smile showed that. She skipped down the steps, and ran down the halls. But when she came to the doors leading to the courtyard, she paused. Elsa quickly straightened her hair, and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress.

She took a deep breath, and opened the doors. A warm summer breeze hit her cheeks, and she was greeted by the smell of sweet flowers. She could hear the fountain humming, and birds chirping. She gazed around, spotting her white haired love on a bench.

Jack was twirling his staff between his fingers. He longed to see Elsa, to see her smiling face. He was nervous though, for he didn't know how she might react to seeing him. He feared one of two things. She was either going to still be upset with him for the trial, or she would be furious that he didn't show up sooner. Jack prayed that it was the latter.

"Hi," a soft voice broke him from his thoughts. He turned to see Elsa, and immediately rose to his feet.

"Hi," he replied, slightly timid.

"I'm really happy you're here," she smiled sweetly, trying to fight the urge to jump into his arms. '_ Got to let him sweat it out a bit,'_ she thought.

"Me too. I mean...no...I'm happy that I get to see you...because, um..." Jack stammered. _'Wow she looks gorgeous,'_ he thinks, blushing.

She giggled, and slowly walked over to him. She sat on the bench, patting the empty space. Jack fumbled to sit down. He didn't fully realize how much he had missed her. Neither did Elsa.

They were silent for awhile. It felt strange for the both of them. They never had had a moment when they weren't fully comfortable with each other, except for when they first met.

Elsa decided to break the silence, "Jack, I'm sorry that I stormed out like that and-" Jack couldn't wait any longer, and interrupted her with a kiss. She was startled at first, and then fell into it. The kiss lasted for a very long time.

Jack pulled away, reluctantly. He rested his forehead on hers, grinning. "No apologies. All is forgiven."

"I really missed you," she whispered.

He laughed, "I thought so, cause I missed you too. But please answer me this. How come everyone can see us?"

"Oh! Well Anna took the time to convince everyone that I wasn't dead. I assume she did the same for you," Elsa shrugged.

"Wow, that must have taken a very long time," Jack was astonished.

"Well, you know how Anna can be. Speaking of which, she is pregnant! " she squealed.

"Yes I know," he replied nonchalantly.

"How?"

"This weird little delivery man came up the mountain. He had a letter for you from your sister. Everything I needed to know was written inside," he shrugged.

Elsa nodded, "Would you not be here right now if you hadn't received it? "

"I would have been here sooner actually. I was heading down the mountain to see you when I spotted him. I went to investigate, and he gave me the letter. I had to go back up to the castle to pack my things, and fix some...stuff," Jack sheepishly smirked.

"What did you have to fix? "

"I kinda sorta destroyed everything inside the palace," he halfheartedly laughed.

"What?" Elsa said flatly.

"But no need to get upset! Everything is put back together, just the way it was," he flew up.

"Jackson Frost!" Elsa cried, moving her hands together.

He threw up his hands in defeat, but she didn't back down. He quickly ducked behind a potted plant, which Elsa froze and it broke immediately. Jack kept backing up, until he hit the wall. The Ice Queen eyed him evilly, and Jack shut his eyes. He braced himself for a heavy impact, holding his breath. It was slowly released when a soft powder hit his face. Jack opened his eyes to see a keeled over Elsa, laughing hysterically.

"Jack...you...you...should have seen your face!" She said through bursts of laughter.

He wiped away the snow, "You really had me worried there for a second. "

"I know!" Elsa brushed away the tears that formed in her eyes. She took in a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "My stomach hurts now."

As she was doing this, Jack lifted out his staff, maneuvering it so that it would wrap around her waist. Then, with one swift pull, Elsa was in front of him. His arms replaced his staff, and Elsa placed her hands on his chest. They kissed again, as the moon slowly rose into the sky.

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open just as the sun peeked over the fjord. She stretched letting out a huge yawn. She walked over to the giant window, and peered down on the kingdom. People were milling about, doing their daily jobs. Elsa hugged herself, and to her surprise, she found she was completely naked. She gasped, shooting a glance over at the bed. Jack was still sleeping, and she sighed in relief.

A loose fitting gown appeared on her. It was white, with tiny baby blue snowflakes trailing from her bodice to her waist. She looked back at the bed, noticing something she hadn't before. The entire room was white. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. She giggled thinking, _'Anna will be_ _upset if I ruin the carpets.'_ With a wave of her hands the snow evaporated.

Jack stirred, opening up his eyes. He felt the other side of the bed, finding it empty. He sat up looking around the room, and spotted Elsa by the window. He layed back down, looking at her.

"Good morning, " Elsa smiled at Jack. He didn't say anything, just grinned, and gazed at her through half closed eyes. "Still dreaming?"

He took in a deep breath, "No. Just the way the sun shines on your hair, it's an image I don't want to forget. "

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but a loud, melodic knocking came from the door. "Elsa! Jack! Let me in!" Anna's voice rang out. She fidgeted with the door knob, but it was locked.

"Coming!" Elsa called, walking towards the door. She twisted the lock, and the door flew open. Elsa landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oh! Sorry, " Anna held out her hand, and Elsa retrieved it.

"What can I do for you, sis?" Elsa asked, rubbing her sore back.

Anna ignored her, "Hi Jack," she waved.

"Nice to see you Anna," he smiled at her.

"Anna?" Elsa was beginning to get annoyed.

"Right, you guys are probably wondering why I woke you. Breakfast is ready and waiting. It's going to be delicious. And Jack, Kristoff is dying to talk to you. He needs some guy time. He has been such a dear, going to the meetings for me," she rambled on, which only caused Elsa's annoyance to rise.

"Anna!" She shouted.

"Yes?" She smiled, oblivious to her sister's temper.

"We will meet you downstairs soon, okay? Thank you for informing us," Elsa pushed Anna out the door, and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door, sighing.

"I can see that Anna hasn't changed," Jack laughed.

"Not a bit. She can get on my nerves sometimes." Elsa walked to the bed, and sat on the edge. "But I love her dearly, and I am happy I get to spend this time with her."

"We should go downstairs. She will probably come back up soon," Jack started pulling on his clothes.

They walked down the stairs, arm in arm. Jack was fidgety because Elsa had instructed him not to fly. He hated walking, and only did so when necessary. The hallways in the castle were long, and there were many stairs. He grumbled with each step.

Elsa, who was still annoyed, jabbed him in the side. "Would you stop?!"

"Sorry, it's just so uncomfortable," he complained.

"You only have to do it for a little longer. We can go back up to the ice palace after breakfast," She lead him into the dining hall.

Anna and Kristoff were chatting. Olaf waddled around, mumbling random thoughts to Sfen. The dining hall was very large, and Elsa had to clear her throat in order for the others to notice. Anna greeted them with a smile, and waved them over. Elsa and Jack took their seats.

"Is it really necessary to have all these chairs?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, we need them if we throw a ball or party," Kristoff answered.

"Do you have a lot of those?" Elsa said. By this time, the food was placed in front of them. Elsa took a few bites of eggs.

"No, but..." Anna smiled, batting her eyes. "We were thinking about having one tonight."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed, choking on her food.

"Yes. In honor of the returning King and Queen," Anna continued.

"No Anna! I really don't think that is a good idea," Elsa protested.

"But I already invited all of the guests," Anna whined.

"And when did you do this?" Elsa's anger was rising.

"A couple of days ago. The day after you arrived actually. It was just luck that Jack came on time," she laughed.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we had a party?" Elsa was firm. She didn't want to have the same thing happen twice.

"Yes I do. And I have to worries, because you can control your powers now. Plus you have Jack," Anna placed her hand on Elsa's.

"How are you going to convince everyone to believe in us?" Jack cut in.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I will," Anna reassured.

Jack looked at Elsa, who was in a trance. She could only think about what had happened so long ago. Jack placed a finger under her chin, and moved her head so she was looking at him. "Everything will be fine, Elsa."

"Besides, you made it thru your wedding," Kristoff added.

"Yes but, I knew almost everyone there. And," Elsa covered her face with her hands.

Anna sighed, placing her hand on her sister's back, "I'm sorry Elsa. I can call it all off. I didn't think it would be this much of a problem."

A knock came from the door, and then a guard. "Mrs. Anna," he said. "Your first guest has arrived." They all were silent. The guard shifted feeling uncomfortable. All eyes were on him, and he gulped. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all. Thank you," Kristoff spoke, seeing that no one else could find their voice. The guard hurried out the door.

"Looks like we have to go thru with it now," Jack looked at Anna, who was slowly shaking her head. She had no idea what to do.

Elsa trembled under Anna and Jacks hands. Memories of her coronation were spinning in her mind. She willed the guest to leave, but knew it wouldn't happen. She tried to speak, to let her sister know that she would be fine. That she was over reacting. But she couldn't find the words. Each time she tried to open her mouth, fear slammed it shut.

"Come on Elsa, lets go get ready," Jack stood, pulling on her shoulders. She was as stiff as a board. Jack sighed, pulling the chair away from the table. He then swooped Elsa into his arms.

"Is that really a good idea?" Anna asked.

"She might be upset with me later, but there is no other way. I will carry her up to her room." Jack took to the air. He flew up the stairs and landed in front of Elsa's door within a matter of seconds. "Elsa?" he asked. She still hadn't moved. Her eyes were lifeless.

Jack placed her on the bed. "Elsa? Please say something?" He tried again, but there was no answer. "Everything will be okay. I will be right there if you need me. We can dance, laugh, and have a good ol' time."

She slowly moved her head, "But what if it isn't alright?"

"Then we will deal with it then. We don't know anything about the future right now. So lets forget the past, and go to that party, okay?" he smiled. "I will even wear shoes, and dress formally."

This caused Elsa to smile. She got off the bed, and hugged Jack. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime. Now, what are you going to have me wear?" he spun around.

"Hmm..." she thought. "It has to be something that matches this," she snapped her fingers, and her favorite dress appeared on her body.

"You're going to wear that?"

"Yes. Why? You use to love this dress."

"I do, I do. It's just...didn't you wear it yesterday?"

She eyed him, "Yes, but only for a short time. It isn't dirty. Now back to your clothes. Oh I know!" she waved her hands and a suit started to form on Jack's body.

The shoulders and arms were a dark blue. The chest and collar was a lighter blue, with tiny snowflakes as buttons, which fastened several straps. His pants were also a dark blue, and his shoes were a shiny black. Three of the straps on the chest were undone. Elsa smiled at her creation.

"What do you think?" she asked. Jack walked over to the mirror.

"Wow! I don't ever remember the last time I looked this good."

Elsa giggled, "I'm glad you like it."

He spun around, smiling devilishly at her, "Do you think I could be a sexy ice king?"

This only caused Elsa to laugh even more. "Maybe Jack, maybe."

He flew over, and kissed her. "No worries, okay?" he placed his forehead against hers. She nodded.

Suddenly, Anna busted through the door. She was I out of breath, and smiling widely. "I need you to make me a dress!"

Elsa's smile matched her sister's. "Yes, of course. " She then turned to Jack. "I will meet you at the party, okay? Go find Kristoff." He nodded, and flew out the door.

"So, what are your ideas?" Anna asked, bouncing up and down.

"No...not what I think. I want you to have whatever you want."

"Okay. Um, can you do colors other than blue and white?"

"Yes I can. What colors do you have in mind?" Elsa circled around Anna.

"Purple and white."

"And style?"

"Something loose, with short sleeves. And it has to sparkle. Ooo! It should also have a short train in the back," Anna clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Okay, now I need you to stand very still," Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders. She began to form the sleeves, which were white, and draped off of Anna's shoulders. The bodice was a light purple, with white swirling designs. It connected with the purple skirt, which sparkled with white snow, and trailed behind Anna. Elsa also pulled the braids out of Anna's red hair, which curled, and landed softly on her back. "Go look, " Elsa pointed at the mirror.

Anna's mouth dropped. She spun around, and tears formed in her eyes. She smiled at Elsa, who came over to hug her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. So when does the party start?"

"The final guests should be arriving now," Anna walked over to the window, looking out to the fjord. Several boats pulled into the docks.

"Why so early?" Elsa asked, joining her sister.

"There is a festival. You can't do that in the dark."

"A festival?" Elsa said in surprise.

"Yes. The servants set it up this morning in the courtyard. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yes! If there is a festival, with games and contests, why are we dressed for a ball?"

"We, unfortunately, don't get to participate. We just get to be judges, sitting and watching. The reason for the ball gowns is because there will be a ball. When all the fun is over, everyone will go to their ships to get ready."

"Why can't we do the same?"

Anna shrugged.

"Jack won't be happy about that. He lives to have fun."

"He will just have to understand that this is part of his royal duty. Besides, he will still have fun at the ball," she smiled.

"Yes, but it sounds rather boring."

"Yeah, but we get to see others have fun. Kristoff and I do enjoy being the judges. The winners always have huge smiles on their faces."

Elsa shrugged. She couldn't get past the fact that there was no fun to be had at a place where fun was meant to be. And that Anna would allow such a thing. Jack would be the most upset, and probably complain the entire time.

Elsa could hear him now, _'First you make me wear formal clothes to a festival. Then deny me of my favorite thing. And to top it all off, I have to sit in the hot sun, and watch other people have fun.'_

The sound of trumpets brought Elsa back to reality. Anna smiled at her, and took her hand. She led Elsa downstairs, where Jack and Kristoff were waiting. The two men looked like they had been having a good time, and Elsa hoped that Kristoff didn't tell him about the festival.

"Hi boys," Anna said, interrupting their conversation.

Kristoff was speechless at the sight of Anna. "Wow," he stuttered.

"Shall we go?" is all Anna said, looking rather pleased.

"Go now? Kristoff told me the ball wasn't until later," Jack said.

"About that," Elsa grabbed his arm. "There is a festival before the ball..." Jack cut her off.

"A festival? I love festivals! That's the best place to have fun!" Jack was beaming.

"Yes I know Jack, but there is something about this particular festival. As royalty we have to be judges, and watch the other people," Elsa didn't know why she was so afraid to tell Jack of this news.

"Sit and watch? Alright if that's what we are supposed to do," he shrugged.

"Really?" Elsa was shocked.

"Sure, just as long as I get to dance with you," he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close.

Elsa looked up into his sparkling eyes, "I promise. "

The trumpets blared their tune, informing everyone that the festivities were about to begin. The couples walked out to the courtyard. Colorful tents decorated the cobble stone ground. Brightly colored pennants were flying in the soft breeze. Some were dangling off trees, others were wrapped around light poles.

Musicians played a lively tune, while the towns people milled about. People were playing games, signing up for the first contests of the day, and trying some of the delicious foods. The courtyard was filled with fun and laughter. Elsa watched in amazement, as Anna lead her to the thrones.

* * *

**Alright so I got chapter 12 out. This was the last of my pre-written stuff, so the entries won't be updated as quickly as they have been. ****I'm starting on chapter 13, but it may be awhile... please review and enjoy! :)**


	13. Lighthearted Pleasures

**What do you know? It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to write chapter 13. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The four royals sat, watching the towns people. Several approached the thrones, thanking them for letting them have such a wonderful experience. It was strange for Elsa, to be appreciated by others, and not feared. But she soon took a liking to it, sitting with a huge smile on her face. A group of the towns people asked her to make a small ice skating rink, and she did so gladly.

Jack was very happy to see Elsa having so much fun. It took his mind off of the boredom that he was having. He talked with Kristoff and Anna, but there were so few topics that he was interested in, that he eventually restored into twiddling his thumbs. He fidgeted in his seat, the sun beating down on his face. He wanted to grab his staff, which was hidden behind his throne, and lower the temperature a bit. But his mind slowly wandered away from the heat, when Elsa approached.

"Hey," she said, plopping herself down.

"Having fun?" He grinned at her.

She nodded, "Oh yes, and..." she leaned over, grabbing his hand in hers. "I found this man who is painting portraits, and I think we should get one."

Anna perked her ears up at this, and quickly joined the conversation. "You guys totally should!"

"A portrait?" Jack scowled. "Doesn't that take forever?"

"Well yes but, we don't have any paintings of us together, and I think it is high time we get one," Elsa tried pulling Jack out of his seat.

"No Elsa. That's a lot of standing around, not being able to move. And it's in the hot sun-" he started, but Elsa interrupted him.

"We are doing this, and you will not complain!" she ordered, giving his arm one last tug.

He rose, letting out a heavy sigh. He walked as slowly as he could to where the painter's tent was. He grumbled when they neared the entrance, seeing there was already someone inside.

"He already has a client Elsa," Jack pointed, and Elsa followed his finger with her eyes.

She simply shrugged, "We can wait."

Jack threw his head back, making a very loud, exasperated sound.

Elsa jabbed him in the side, "Don't be rude!"

The wait was long, and Jack made sure Elsa knew that. He complained about the heat, as he wanted to go and sit back down. He commented that this was not the job he had signed up for, and that she owed him big time. Elsa tried very hard to ignore him, and was very grateful when the other painting was finished.

The painter was a short, chubby man, with brown hair. He hobbled out, smiling at the King and Queen. "The royal family! Welcome! Come for a portrait?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"Perfect," he clapped his hands together, leading them inside.

Elsa and the painter, whose name was Marc, chatted together. Jack still stood in the doorway, scowling.

"Alright, if you two could please stand here," Marc gestured towards the elevated area, that was designed to look like the inside of the throne room.

Elsa stood in place, and waved Jack over. He dragged his feet, and moaned. Elsa glared at him, while the little painter man laughed.

"It may be awhile, and I know you two need to get to that ball later. So, I will do a sketch, and then fill in the colors when you leave. That way it won't take as long, and you guys won't miss that party."

"Oh thank you Marc," Elsa said.

"Of course, of course. Now, I need the both of you to stand very straight and very still. Can't have any errors here, now can we? Also, position your bodies so that they slightly face each other, and turn your heads towards the easel." They both did as told. "Good! Just have to find my... ah! Here it is. Ready?" And Marcs pencil hit the canvas.

Elsa stood very still. She was trained to do so when she was little, as it was the proper thing to do. Jack was slightly amazed by this. It was almost as if she were a statue. It seemed like she didn't blink or breathe. Jack tried his best to copy her, but it was no use. He had to move. So he did so when he thought was appropriate, but was always scolded, and went back to his original position.

Jack thought he had finally gotten the hang of it, when Marc dropped the pencil. "Done!" he said.

Jack sighed in relief, and nearly fell to the ground. Elsa however, modestly walked towards Marc, to take a look at the drawing. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled widely. "It looks wonderful! Thank you."

"Oh well don't thank me yet. I still have to paint it. I shall have it delivered to you by morning."

"Okay. I will have one of the guards give you your payment," she looked up and over to Jack. "Sweetie, come and see."

Jack came to stand behind Marc. He was very surprised at what he had gotten done so far. But he didn't want Elsa knowing that, so he simply nodded. Elsa glanced sternly and him, before saying her final words to Marc. They exited the tent, and made their way through the empty courtyard.

It was dark, and the townspeople had retired to bed. Soft music could be heard from the castle, as well as distant laughter. People were just arriving for the ball, and all were very excited. Jack couldn't hide the smile from his face. He had never been to a party, and certainly never a ball.

"Are you excited?" he asked Elsa when they had reached the castle doors.

She nodded, and stepped inside. They had a different entrance from everyone else, which Elsa preferred. She thought it would be her way of sneaking in, without having to greet everyone. But the Herald still announced her and Jack's formal titles, and all eyes were on them. She gulped, wishing they would all turn back around. Instead everyone just stared, and it wasn't until Anna called her over from the buffet table, did she move.

The two Winter Spirits made their way through the crowd of people. Some bowed and curtsied, and Elsa just nodded her head. She was grateful to have Jack by her side, even if he had gotten on her nerves earlier. Jack was the one who said_ 'hello'_ or '_thank you for coming'_ to the guests. He was baffled that they could all see him, but he tried to conceal his joy.

"Hey you guys," Anna said with a mouth full of chocolate, when they had finally joined her.

"Fun party," Jack said, smiling and looking around.

"Isn't it? How did the portrait turn out?" she tossed a couple more pieces of candy into her mouth.

"Really nice so far. It isn't finished yet, he still has to paint it. That's why we are a little late," Jack placed his arm around Elsa's waist.

"I can't wait to see it when it is finished," Anna smiled, turning her attention on Elsa. "How do you like the ball, Elsa?"

"Oh it's nice," she croaked, finally able to find her voice.

"Don't be so nervous. You're going to be fine. Why don't you let Jack take you to the dance floor?"

Elsa looked up towards Jack, who gestured towards the other people dancing. She nodded at him, and then at her sister. She took Jack's hand, and slowly walked towards an open space.

Jack left his hand in hers, but moved the other to her waist. Elsa placed her other hand on his shoulder, trying to remember how to waltz. Sensing that she was slightly confused, Jack took charge, and guided her around. She slowly adjusted to the steps, becoming a little bit more comfortable. Soon, the stress flowed out of her body, and she let out a sigh.

They danced about the room, with all the grace of the world. People had parted to the sides to watch their elegant moves. Young girls swooned when Jack twirled Elsa around, and dipped her down. He laughed every time he heard one of them sigh. Elsa didn't really notice. She was too enthralled with Jack, and was very surprised at how well he could dance.

"When did you learn to dance like this?" She asked, gazing into his sparkling blue eyes.

"I've been practicing, are you please?" he twirled her again.

"Yes, very. I couldn't remember the dance at first, and then you just swept me off my feet!" she smiled.

"Good, that's the reaction I wanted," he pulled her close as the song neared it's end. He kissed her as the final note rang out.

When they pulled away, people were clapping. They bowed, and Elsa giggled. She didn't remember the last time she had felt so care free. The band started the next song, and the guests started dancing once more. Elsa lead Jack back over to where Kristoff and Anna were standing.

"That was beautiful! So graceful, so enchanting," Anna beamed.

"Very nice," Kristoff said.

"Why aren't you guys dancing?" Elsa asked.

"It's kind of awkward to dance with this big belly of mine," Anna patted her stomach.

"You should still go out there and sway. I doubt anyone will notice," Elsa reassured.

Anna glanced up and Kristoff, who shrugged. "Whatever you want to do?"

Anna clapped her hands, pulling Kristoff out to the dance floor. They stayed towards the sides, and rocked back and fourth. They laughed and kissed, both so in love with each other. Elsa smiled at them, pleased that her little sister had found someone good.

"Can I have this dance?" Jack's voice broke her away from her thoughts. She turned to look at him, blushing. He was bowing, protruding out his hand.

"Yes, you may," she took his hand, and he led her out to the dance floor once more.

They danced the night away. Many of the guests had already left, and the music was dying down. Anna and Kristoff had both went to bed, as well as half of the staff. It wasn't until one of the musicians asked to leave, that they stopped.

Jack and Elsa made their way towards her room. When they thought the coast was clear, Jack swooped Elsa up into his arms, and flew her to her bedroom door. Elsa walked right in towards the bed, her clothes magically changing into her night gown. She crawled under the covers, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jack slipped off his formal clothes, and pulled on his hoodie. He climbed in beside her, kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes. He nestled down deep into the plush bed, thinking of how much he would miss the soft fabric when they made their way back to the ice palace.

* * *

Elsa flew out of bed when an urgent knock came from her door. She looked out the window, seeing it was still dark. She unlocked the latch, and the doors busted open. Elsa took several steps back, squinting her eyes at the light that the person held.

"Kristoff?" she yawned.

"You need to come now! It's time," he then ran back down the hallway.

All sleep left her mind, realizing that it was time for Anna to have her baby. She ran to Jack, shaking him violently.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Get up! Anna is having her baby!" She then ran towards the bell pull, tugging on it several times.

"Her what?" Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Her baby! Now get up," Elsa grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him.

"Alright, alright," he lazily got out of bed.

Elsa pulled on a silk robe that Anna had lent her. She stood behind Jack, pushing on his back. He had already started to nod off, and stumbled out the door. She shook him again, this time he responded, a little more aware to what was going on. She ordered him to fly her down to Anna's room, and he did so, reluctantly.

Half way there, screaming could be heard. Elsa nearly jumped out of his arms, when he touched the ground. She flew through the doors, running towards her sister's bedside. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand, and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Just breathe Anna," Elsa couched, not really knowing what else to say.

Anna did as instructed, but quickly became angry, "Get this thing out of me!" she screamed.

Kristoff paced the floor, scratching the back of his head. Every time Anna cried out, he would stop and panic. She clutched the sheets, and her sister's hand. Her entire face was red, almost matching the color of her hair.

Elsa was thankful when the midwife came bustling into the room. Elsa stepped out of the way, as the midwife kneeled down beside Anna.

"How has she been so far?" The midwife asked.

"It hurts so bad!" Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Yes I know, just breathe," the midwife turned to Elsa. "We need the room cleared, only Kristoff is allowed to stay.

Elsa nodded, giving Kristoff a reassuring look. She closed the doors behind her, walking towards the opposite wall. She slid down, sitting on the floor. Jack came to sit beside her, yawning loudly.

"She's in a lot of pain," Elsa kept her eyes glued to the door.

"Anna will be fine, she is a tough girl. What do you think it will be, a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm... I think it will be a girl. What about you?"

"I bet it will be a boy, with blond hair like his dad, and green eyes like his mom."

Elsa shook her head, "If it is a girl, she will have red hair like Anna, and brown eyes like Kristoff."

"No. No. I have this gut feeling it will be a little boy," Jack teased.

Elsa pursed her lips into a smile. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

The time passed slowly. Elsa had worried her hands all night before finally drifting off into sleep. Jack was too excited to sleep. He loved kids, and couldn't wait to have a little nephew. He thought of all the things they might be able to do together, if the parents allowed it.

He would take him flying, or create special snow for him. He could introduce him to all of the Guardians, and make sure North brought him extra special presents, and that Tooth left extra money. He would politely ask Bunny to make Easter very colorful, and request that Sandy give him fun dreams every night.

Jack smiled at all his plans, and found himself wishing for a child of his own. He looked at Elsa, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. '_What would our_ _child look like?'_ he thought._ 'Maybe they would have her beautiful blond hair. and my dark blue eyes. Maybe they would have my laugh and her smile. Or they could have her nose and my hair style.'_ Jack smile faded, knowing that his wish couldn't come true. Both Elsa and him had died, and were 'reborn'. They were half dead, and wouldn't be able to produce life. Still, it was a nice thought.

His attention was turned towards the doors, which had opened. The midwife's voice had called them inside. Jack tapped Elsa's knee, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah," she stretched, trying to loosen the crick in her neck.

"The baby is here," he whispered.

Elsa shot up to her feet, "It is?!" she ran inside.

Anna laid on the bed, Kristoff stood beside her. In her arms she held a little pink bundle. She was smiling, slowly rocking the baby back and fourth. Anna looked up at Elsa, who was trying to contain her scream of joy.

"Do you want to hold your niece?" Anna presented the baby to Elsa.

Elsa nodded, accepting the little gift. She peered inside the blankets, seeing a brown eyed girl with red hair. "Hello," Elsa whispered. "What's her name?"

"We have decided to call her Cora," Kristoff beamed.

"You named her after mom?" a tear slipped down Elsa's cheek.

"Yeah. I love the name, and Kristoff did too. Plus, I thought it was a good way to honor her," Anna grabbed at Kristoff's hand.

Elsa nodded, handing Cora back to her mother. "It's perfect. She's beautiful."

Jack came in now, gazing at the pink blanket. "It's a girl?" he asked.

The couple nodded. "Her name is Cora, do you want to hold her Jack?" Anna passed Cora off to Jack, who accepted her with joy.

"She's wonderful! Look at her little fingers," Jack cooed, which made all three of them laugh.

The midwife cleared her throat, "Anna and Cora need to rest. I think all of us do," She pushed Elsa and Jack towards the door.

"I'm so happy for you," Elsa called before the doors closed shut.

"Isn't she perfect?" Jack asked, performing a small flip in the air.

"Absolutely wonderful. And guess what? I won the bet, so what do you think of that Jack?" she boasted, walking towards her room.

"Yeah yeah. But that baby, she is adorable," Jack winked, and Elsa nodded. "Maybe we should take her back to the ice castle with us?"

"Don't be getting any crazy ideas now, Jack. We both know we couldn't handle a child."

"We might. You never know," he shrugged.

"Speaking of the castle, do you still want to leave today? I would like to see what mess you have made of it," she eyed him suspiciously.

"I already told you that I fixed everything!" he rolled his eyes. "And no, I would actually like to stay for another day if possible."

"Cora isn't going to be able to play with you Jack. She is a newborn, and probably exhausted. Plus Anna and Kristoff will want to spend every minute with her."

"I guess. So, can we come back in a week or two then?" he begged.

Elsa giggled, "We will see."

In the morning, Elsa and Jack made their way down to the dining room. They ate alone, discussing their travel plans. After they had finished eating they made their way back up to Elsa's room to pack. She had a lot of bags, considering that she hadn't brought anything with her when she traveled down the mountain. There was her clothing and makeup, and some pictures that Anna had given her of their parents. Jack had a few clothing items as well, which didn't fit into her suit case. He of course, was in charge of carrying all of them.

One of the guards had knocked on their door, informing them that they had a package. Elsa knew exactly what it was, and ripped away the casing to see it. Their portrait was beautifully painted, with bright colors. Jack was amazed at how the artist was able to recreate them on the canvas. Their faces and clothing were finally detailed, and it almost looked like a reflection. Elsa wrapped the painting back up, and set it amongst the other items.

Before they left, they made their way to Anna's and Kristoff's bedroom. Elsa knocked quietly on the door, and when Anna's soft voice answered her, she let herself inside. The couple was sitting by the fireplace, and little Cora was in her fathers arms. Elsa kneeled beside his chair, taking one last look at her little niece.

"Good morning Cora," Elsa said, creating tiny snowflakes above her the baby's head.

Cora giggled, as well as Kristoff, "Did you guys eat breakfast?"

"Yes we did, finished about an hour ago," Jack stood beside Anna.

"Well what took you guys so long?" she teased.

"We had to pack," Elsa walked towards her sister.

"You're leaving? No, you guys can't go," Anna began to stand, but quickly sat back down. She was still in pain, and still needed to rest.

"I think it's for the best, Anna. There is no need for us to bother you, and you guys probably want to spend every minute with the baby. Beside, I'm starting to get a little homesick," Elsa bent down to hug Anna. "We will be back as soon as we can. I know that Jack wants to spend some time with Cora too."

Anna looked up and Jack and smiled, "Well, alright. You guys have a safe trip, okay?"

"We will. Goodbye Anna, Kristoff, Cora," Elsa lead Jack out of the room, who tried to linger in the doorway. But Elsa pulled him along, shutting the doors.

When they were back in Elsa's room, Elsa helped load Jack up with the bags. She positioned one on the crook of his staff, and the other in his hand. She then wrapped one arm tightly around his neck, while the other held the painting. Jack then walked out to the balcony, taking flight. He sped through the air, trying to keep his balance as best he could. It was hard to fly with all of the extra weight, and Elsa was barely being supported. Still, he managed to make it to the castle steps.

They walked inside, and Elsa immediately noticed the deformed furniture. "What is this?" she asked.

"I did the best I could. I don't have the powers you do," He placed the bags in the middle of the entryway.

Elsa shook her head. She quickly fixed the misshapen furniture and walls. "There that's better," she smiled to herself.

"Much better," Jack came to stand beside her.

She jabbed him in the arm softly, "Don't destroy the castle again."

"I won't," he grinned, and went to go and pick up the painting. "Where do you want this hung?"

"Maybe in the living room, above the fireplace."

"Do you want to redo my fireplace too?" he teased.

She giggled, "No Jack, it's actually not half bad."

* * *

Two figures watched from the shadows, as the Winter Spirits made their way inside the castle walls. They hid beneath a canopy of trees, one sitting ontop a horse, the other standing on the ground.

"I will get my revenge on those Arendelle royals, but first," the one on the horse smirked, tossing a glowing white stone in his hand. "But first I will have to even the battlefield."

"What are your plans Hans?" the other said.

Hans laughed maniacally, "You will soon see, my brother."

* * *

** Cliffhanger! I know I'm being evil, and it only gets worse. I'm going to be super busy next week with school, work, and rehearsals, so I have no idea if I will have time to write. And I'm going on a trip a week from now, so it may be a long wait. But I will try to get something up, hopefully with some action in it, before I leave. No promises though. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was hard to write, and I'm glad it's done. Thanks you all for reading!**


	14. Destruction

**Here is chapter 14! Enjoy...**

* * *

Night was descending on the land, and all was quiet. The moon was full, illuminating the midnight sky. Colors swirled above, dancing with the wind. Elsa stood on the castle balcony, watching the beautiful aurora borealis. She was mesmerized by the rainbows of color, for she had never seen them shine so bright and clear.

"Old Man Moon is happy tonight," Jack said behind her.

"It sure is breathtaking," she whispered. "Is the Moon in charge of these lights?"

Jack shrugged, "Possibly. North told me once that the lights are spirits of lost loved ones."

Elsa took in a sharp breath, slowly releasing it from her lungs, "Oh."

"I find it comforting to think that my sister is up there, dancing and playing," he smiled sadly.

Elsa nodded, and moved closer to Jack. She wrapped both arms around him, resting her head on his arm, never taking her eyes off of the sky. They were silent for a long while, both reflecting on the past year, because it had been a year since Elsa's coronation, since they had met.

Elsa yawned, snuggling deeper into Jack's arm. "Do you want to go to bed?" He asked.

She nodded, and he picked her up, caring her towards the bed. He sent her down gently, and kissed her forehead. She smiled, just before closing her eyes. After tucking her in, Jack grabbed his stick and flew out the door.

Soon the lights disappeared, followed by the stars. The moon sank into the mountains and the sun rose from the sea. Elsa awoke in a slight daze. She was still very tired, and had had a restless nights sleep. She looked around the room through half closed eyes. Jack was no where to be found.

"Jack?" She called while stretching. No answer came. "Jack?" She said a little louder, but still to no prevail.

Elsa hopped out of bed, making her way down to the kitchen. She peered inside, but Jack was not there either. She tapped her foot, placing her hands on her hips. She turned to look in the living room, but he wasn't there. She shrugged, knowing that he would be back soon.

She walked back up the stairs to the library. Anna had given her some new books, and she was excited to read them. She carried them over to the side table, stacking them in the order she wanted to read them in. Sitting down in her favorite chair, she curled up and began to read. Elsa was oblivious to the world around her. She was immediately absorbed into the text.

* * *

"Why did we have to move out here, Hans?" the man asked.

"Well didn't you see the white haired boy fly North? If he comes back, we can't have him spotting us. Hopefully he won't be coming from this direction," Hans quietly searched the skies.

"Oh. So are you going to tell me what your plans are? By the looks of it you are no match for any of them," the man chuckled.

"I will defeat them! I will get my revenge! Don't doubt me Jakob!" Hans screamed in his brother's face.

Jakob backed up, "Yes Hans."

Even though Jakob was older than Hans, he was still weaker and smaller. He barely reached Han's chest, and couldn't lift a sword if he tried. He was Hans faithful servant, and was the one who broke him out of prison.

Hans quickly composed himself, "Sorry for the outburst, dear brother. But, back to the subject at hand. This is my plan," he held up a tiny white stone. It seemed to glow, even when out in the sun.

Jakob only stared at it in confusion. "You're going to destroy them with a rock?"

"Not just any rock, a moon stone. It is what allows these people to have their powers on earth. To my understanding, both Elsa and what's his face, have powers that are supplied from the moon. If this is destroyed, they will be cut off, thus leveling out the battlefield. It is they that will be no match for me." Hans laughed evilly, glaring at the distant ice castle.

* * *

It was nearly noon when Elsa had finished her third book. She placed it back on the stack, and rose from her seat. She stretched, checking the clock. _'Jack still isn't back?'_ she thought. '_I guess I could read another.'_ Elsa sat back down, and began to read again. But she didn't get very far when a loud thud came from outside. She looked up and over her book, a bit curious. But she shrugged, thinking it may have just been Jack. She waited for him to enter, but he never came.

"Jack!" she called. But no answer. She walked out towards the balcony, and her heart nearly stopped.

The entire sky was a fiery red. Clouds of orange swirled , mixing with dark smoke. The whole scene was very strange and scary. Elsa searched around again for Jack, still not finding the source of the thud. But when she looked at the walls, she found a giant crack, running up to the top of the castle. Several large pieces of ice had broken off.

"Oh no!" she quickly ran back inside, not really knowing what to do.

* * *

Jack was flying back from the North. He had went to North's workshop to visit with the other Guardians. He was sure that they all had been worried about him, and he wanted to let them know that everything was fine. Jack told them about what had happened in Arendelle, and that peace had been made with Elsa. It was a short visit, but long enough to be lectured. All of the Guardians were upset that he had left without a word, but they eventually were calmed and happy.

He didn't expect that he would be there that long, and was flying as fast as he could to get back to Elsa. Jack could just make out the steps leading up to the castle, when he suddenly plummeted towards the earth. He screamed, trying to regain flight, but his body hit the ground with a thud, and he cried out in pain.

Jack laid on the ground for quite sometime, until the sick feeling and pain subsided. He stood, grabbing his staff to steady himself, and to rid himself of the leftover ache. But no relief came to him, and when he tried to fly, he found he couldn't. But all confusion vanished when he saw the sky.

It glowed like fire, and burned like a thousand suns. Not a speck of blue remained, for the red had consumed it all. Something rumbled and cracked, and Jack realized it wasn't the sky. He turned his attention towards the castle, just in time to see several large pieces fall from the walls. He panicked, running up the steps. They broke under his weight, and he had to jump to the other side.

Jack ran inside, out of breath. "Elsa!" he called. "Elsa!"

* * *

The castle shook. Several pillars crashed to the ground, and Elsa had to scramble out of the way. She ran into the bedroom, slamming the doors shut. She tried to catch her breath, only to lose it again when the furniture started to melt. Everything was turning to puddles around her, even her beautiful blue gown.

Elsa opened up the closet door, pulling out her coronation dress. She pulled it on over her head, just as the blue dress and closet melted away. Her shoulders were becoming wet, and she reached up to touch her hair. It was soaking wet. The ice she used to freeze it in place had melted. Her hair had fallen from it's braid as well, leaving her with a wet back.

"What is happening?" she asked herself.

Elsa heard a voice from downstairs calling her name. She went out to the top of the staircase. Jack was making his way up the stairs as quickly as he could. The steps, like the ones outside, were becoming weak. Everything was crumbling.

"Jack!" she called.

"Elsa, are you okay?" he made it to the bottom of the last staircase. He walked very carefully, so the steps wouldn't break.

"I'm fine. What's going-" she stopped.

The castle moaned, as the top floor became unstable. A large crack formed between Elsa and the stairs. She screamed backing up. The crack grew, spreading across the rest of the floor. It began to break and fall, as the palace split in two. Elsa fell back, hitting her head on the wall.

"Elsa you have to jump," she heard Jack call.

She struggled to get up, falling back down several times. She jumped over fallen ice and cracks. Elsa lept to the other side, just as the rest of the castle crashed into the ravine. She fell into Jack's arms.

"We have to get out of here, " Jack took her hand, and pulled her down the stairs.

"Why aren't we flying?" She asked.

"Uh... I kind of can't right now," Jack opened the front door. "I forgot, the stairs are gone."

"What?" Elsa stood beside him and looked down. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to have to jump to the other side," he picked her up.

"Wait Jack!" She cried, and he jumped.

Elsa screamed, closing her eyes. They both tumbled to the ground, hurting, but safe. Elsa watched as her beautiful creation melted and broke away. Everything was gone, nothing but grass was left.

"Jack, what is going on?" She turned to him.

"I don't know, but from the looks of the sky, it's bad. We should try to get to North's. I bet the other Guardians will know."

"But how are we going to get there? You can't fly."

Jack sighed in frustration, "We can walk. "

"Walk? To the North Pole? No, that's too far," Elsa shook her head. "Besides, I want to go to Arendelle and check on Anna." Jack nodded, and they started towards the kingdom.

* * *

"Did you see that Jakob?" Hans was grinning ear to ear.

He watched from the shadows as the castle was being destroyed. He saw Jack and Elsa's struggle to escape, and enjoyed every minute of it. His plan worked. Pieces of the shattered moon stone lay on the ground. It no longer glowed, instead it became a dull grey.

"Yes Hans! You have won," Jakob clapped his hands.

"Not quite yet, but for now all we have to do is wait," Hans unsheathed his sword, the red sky reflecting off of it.

* * *

It was neither cold or warm, light or dark. Everything seemed to be at a standstill, except the sky, which was forever moving. It swirled above their heads as they walked. Elsa's dress had begun to dry, and she was feeling slightly better. The pain from the jump had reduced. But Jack was shivering. He was cold, which was a new feeling for him. His pain didn't go away, and he winced with every step.

"Do you want to stop?" Elsa asked, worry flooding her face.

Jack shook his head. "We have to keep moving."

"But you're hurting. I know that there is a shop just a few miles from here. We can stop, and get you something new to wear. Your clothes are really torn up," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, only if you think it's best." Elsa nodded.

"Yes Jack-" she suddenly gasped.

Her hand went to her chest, and she stumbled backwards. There was a sharp pain in her heart and lungs. Elsa gasped again, trying to catch her breath. Jack watched as Elsa's hair began to turn brown, and her cheeks flushed red. She wasn't as pale as she use to be, and it was as if life was returning to her.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Jack walked over to her, steadying her so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm fine, it's just," she looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "My heart's beating."

"What?" Jack placed his hand on her chest, and found a light thump. "You're...alive."

"But how?" Elsa touched her face. Her hands then went to her hair, pulling it out in front of her to see. "It's brown."

"Let's get to that shop, we can figure this out there."

They arrived at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. When they entered, they were greeted by a very large and very friendly man.

"Yoohoo! Welcome to Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sana, how can I help you?" His voice was high.

"Yes, do you have any mens clothing. Some that might fit him?" Elsa gestured at Jack.

"That would be in our clothing department. You are free to browse as you please," the man pointed to where the clothes were located. Elsa nodded in thanks.

She led Jack over to the shelves, sorting through the clothes. She held some out, seeing if they would fit, or if they would look nice. Elsa put most of them away, and ended up deciding on three different shirts, and pants.

"Here, go try these on," she pushed him towards the dressing room.

Elsa went back up to the front desk, "You wouldn't happen to have some ribbon and a mirror, would you?"

"Oh yeah," the man pulled several different ribbons out from under the desk. He then pointed to the mirror on the wall.

Elsa looked at herself. She looked strange, almost as if she were a different person. In fact, she looked a lot like her mother. Elsa began to fix her hair, brushing through it with her fingers. She tied it into a braid, and pulled her bangs to the side. She then went back to sit in a chair, and waited for Jack.

"Hey Elsa, I think I like this one," Jack called from behind the door.

"Which one? Come out and show me," the door opened, and Elsa's mouth dropped. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her. "Do you like this?"

"Um...is there a mirror in there?"

"No why? Does it look bad. Darn it! I really-" he stopped, when Elsa grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the mirror.

"Look!" she demanded.

Jack did as he was told. His reflection showed a man, with brown hair and eyes. He peered closer, shocked at was he was seeing. He closed his eyes, rubbing them, and then opened them. It was still the same.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder," he mumbled.

"So you didn't feel anything when you were in there? No pang in your chest?"

"No," Jack shook his head.

"Goodness! I don't understand. Why do I look like this? Why do you look like that?" Elsa paced the floor.

"This is what I looked like when I died," he turned to her. "We have to get to Arendelle. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave, so I can talk to the Guardians."

Elsa nodded, "Oh! And the clothes look fine. I really like that style on you."

Jack wore a puffy creamed colored shirt, a brown cloak was draped over his back. His pants were also brown, and he wore brown shoes on his feet. They were about to leave, when the store owners voice stopped them.

"Yoohoo. Don't forget to pay," he said.

"Yeah, about that... do you give a special discount to royalty?" Elsa smiled.

"Of course, who are you?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Your Majesty," the man stood and bowed. "Please take whatever you like, yeah?"

"Thank you, just the ribbons, and his clothes." Elsa looked around the store, to see if there was anything else they might need. She spotted a pink cloak in the corner, and went to pick it up. "My cape."

"Oh yeah, I found that tangled up in some bushes. Very pretty. You can have it if you like."

"Thank you," Elsa threw it over her shoulders. "Lets go, Jack. Thank you for your kind service."

"Of course, and thank you for visiting Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sana," the man waved goodbye.

Jack and Elsa continued to Arendelle. When they reached the palace gates, they couldn't tell if it was day or night. The people hid in their houses, closing their windows, hiding from the sky. Elsa knocked on the castle door, and a guard opened it.

"I need to speak with Queen Anna," Elsa said. The guard nodded, and led them to where the King and Queen were.

Anna turned around, dropping the book she had been holding. "Mom?"

Elsa shook her head, feeling a little guilty. "No Anna, it's me Elsa."

"Elsa? But you look so different," Anna looked past her at Jack. "And so do you."

"There has been some very strange things happening, as I'm sure you two already know," Kristoff said. "Do you guys know what's wrong with the sky."

"No. Elsa wanted to come here to make sure you guys were alright. After this we plan to go to the North Pole, so I can speak with the other Guardians," Jack explained.

"Everything is fine here. Just a lot of confusion, and all of the towns people are terrified. But I still don't understand why you two look like this?" Anna asked.

"We are just as confused as everyone else. Although Jack thinks that we are some how alive again. And neither of us have our magic. It left when the ice palace was destroyed."

"Wait what? The ice palace is gone?" Kristoff's voice wavered. "But it was flawless, beautiful."

"It melted, and broke away. Everything that was once ice is now a puddle," Jack said.

"How do you guys plan to get to the North Pole if Jack can't fly?" Anna stepped towards her sister.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Elsa shrugged.

"Maybe you guys can take a boat?" Kristoff suggested.

"A boat would take too long," Anna said.

"Actually, I had left something here when Elsa and I left. It wouldn't fit in any of the bags, and I figured that it would be safe here," Jack walked down the hall, heading for Elsa's room.

The others followed him, curious to see what he was talking about. When they entered her room, Jack went to the bookshelf, pulling a snow globe from it. He held it up, so everyone could see.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"It's one of North's transportation devices. It should get us there and back," he shook it. "Hopefully it still works." Jack tossed it out to the middle of the room. A large portal opened up, forming the image of North's workshop.

Elsa turned to Anna, "Stay safe," she said hugging her.

Anna laughed, "You're the one that is leaving, I should be telling you that. So, stay safe Elsa, and I will see you when you guys get back." Anna reassured her, and Elsa nodded.

Jack took her hand, smiling a little, before they lept inside the portal.

* * *

**Yay! I'm glad I could post before I left. I hope you guys liked it... it's kinda different, so review to let me know whatcha think! I will post something as soon as I get back. Thanks! :)**


	15. Moonstone

** Hey guys! So I wrote this short chapter to clear up any confusion about the moonstone. I took some advice I received and mixed it with my own ideas, and came up with this. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

They stepped inside the workshop. Elsa was struck with awe. The whole place was dedicated to creating toys. All of the machines were nicely polished, and yetis were milling about. It sparkled with a cheery glow.

"Jack, Elsa! What bring you two here?" North came into the room. He hadn't really changed, except for his hair, which had gotten darker.

"Hi North, we have some questions regarding the sky, and our loss of powers," Jack said.

"Oh yes. I thought you would know the reason behind it. Has nobody told you?"

"No," Jack shook his head.

"Well come into my office. The other Guardians are there too," North motioned towards the door, and Elsa and Jack followed.

Jack was greeted by hellos from every corner. Everyone looked a little different. Especially Bunny and Sandy. Bunny was now a human, and stood very tall. He had black hair and a scruffy beard. But Elsa noticed he still had a rabbits foot, and it looked quite funny and out of place.

"So Jack, the trouble with the sky is that something has happened to a moonstone," North sat behind his desk.

"A moonstone? What's that?" Jack was confused.

"Well, there are tiny moonstones hidden in different regions. Some have more than others, depending on how many spirits reside there. Their purpose is to give us an extra boost of energy. But if one of them happens to be destroyed, well this is the result," North was very nonchalant about the whole situation.

"How long is it going to last?" Jack asked.

"A day, a week maybe. It usually isn't too bad," North shrugged.

"Something like this has happened before?" Jack was astonished.

"Oh yes. They are only pebbles and can break very easily," Tooth said.

"Well that doesn't sound as bad as I thought," Jack smiled.

"There is one more thing. If someone were to take a piece of the main moonstone, and destroy it, then we would all be in very grave danger. But I believe there would be worse conditions than there are now," North turned to look out the window.

"Should we go and check?" Jack suggested.

"We could, I don't know how we would get there though."

"I still have one of your snow globes," Jack presented the round crystal ball to North.

North stood up, clasping it in his hands. "Does it still work?"

"Yeah, it got us here. It only good for one more use though, and we were going to use it to get back to Arendelle."

North turned to Bunny, "Are the tunnels still open?"

"As long as I have this foot, but I don't think I will be keeping it for much longer."

"We can take the tunnels to get to the moonstone, and then use the globe to take us back to Arendelle," North said.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, and each Guardian jumped in. Elsa was hesitant, but Jack pulled her in. They slid down the portal, and then landed on grassy grove. There were tunnels leading in every direction, with pictures of the different continent above them.

"The moonstone is hidden there," Bunny pointed to one of the tunnels.

Jack turned to Elsa, "I want you to go back to Arendelle, okay?"

"Why can't I go?" Elsa protested.

"Because it will be safer for you there." Jack turned to Bunny, "Bunny which tunnel leads to Arendelle?"

"This one right here mate," Bunny clumsily walked towards it.

"Jack I want to stay with you, please don't send me home," Elsa begged.

"Are you coming Jack!" Tooth called.

"Just go back to Arendelle, I will see you when I get back," Jack hugged her, and ran after the others.

Elsa sighed in frustration, and followed the tunnel Bunny had showed her. It lead to another opening with more tunnels. Elsa chose the one that looked like Norway, and continued walking. It was very dark inside of the tunnels, and hard to see. Elsa stumbled out into another opening. _'How many are there?' _she thought. But instead of more dark tunnels, there were portals. She walked through the portal that had Arendelle's name above it.

When she stepped out, she was in a grassy patch of land. She could see the town and castle below her. Elsa made her way back to the castle, and waited for Jack's return.


	16. Astablishing the Plan

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long! But here is chapter 16. I promise that the next chapter will be out soon. :)**

** Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hans and Jakob traveled further into the mountains. They walked in silence, leaving Jakob very confused. Hans hadn't explained his plan to his brother, but none the less, Jakob followed. It was a slow journey, because Hans was the only one of the horse. His brother was on foot and running, which caused him to constantly stop and catch his breath.

"Will you hurry up!" Hans ordered after the sixth time Jakob had stopped.

"I'm...sorry Hans. Maybe if you let me ride on your horse it wouldn't take so long," Jakob slowly regained his composure.

"I would dear brother, but I'm afraid there is no room," Hans said with fake sympathy.

Jakob shrugged, "That's alright. I just thought it might help."

"When we get to our destination, I will see if I can get you your own horse."

"Oh thank you Hans! That would be so nice, but can I ask, where are we going?"

"There is another moonstone hidden in a cave, somewhere. Legend says that it is even bigger than the last one, and could cause some serious damage," Hans grinned evilly.

"Are there horses in the cave too?" Jakob was still so confused.

"No you idiot! The horse will be with the army that is also hiding up here. You see, when Anna stopped trading with the Duke of Weselton, due to his view on Elsa, he had gone home with a plan. The Duke had told his Queen of Elsa, and her sorcery, and had convinced his Queen to send a large army up into the North Mountain. I'm hoping they are still there, and that they will help us."

Jakob nodded, and the two brothers trekked on.

* * *

"Well it doesn't look like there is any damage to the stone," North concluded as he circled around the large rock.

"It's pretty big to be called a stone. Moon Boulder would be more suiting," Jack laughed at his own joke.

"So... no damage means that we will only be powerless for a short period of time," Tooth smiled.

"Yes, but the question is how long? It's very dangerous for us to be in human form. We are no longer immortal, so we must all be very careful. Someone might be out to get us," North warned.

"But you said it yourself North, it was probably just an accident. Some person stepped on the stone. Besides, the only people who know we even exist are children," Jack said.

"Well until we know for sure, we should all stay together. Safety in numbers right?" Tooth suggested.

Jack shook his head, "No, I have to get back to Elsa."

"Then Jack can leave, and we can all stay here to protect the rock," Bunny handed Jack the snow globe.

"You don't want to come to Arendelle with me?" Jack was surprised.

"No, Bunny is right. It will be best if we stay here. But you may go Jack," North patted him on the shoulder.

Jack was still unsure, but he shook the globe and threw it forward. The portal opened and he stepped through. Jack was back in Arendelle, standing in a grassy meadow. He could see the red sky reflecting off of the fjord, and the castle sitting just beyond that. Normally he wouldn't care about the distance, but he couldn't fly now, and was forced to walk.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in the library with Anna. A fire was crackling softly, and Elsa smiled at it. The feeling of heat was new to her. Usually she didn't like sitting by the fire, but now it was all she wanted to do. The flames flicked around, as Elsa was caught in a daze. She was mesmerized by the fire's glow.

"Hey Elsa," Anna's soft voice broke her from her trance.

"Hi Anna," Elsa positioned herself so she was sitting taller. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, it's just weird. The sky is so creepy. I never would have imaged that it could look like that," Anna came and sat beside her sister.

"I wouldn't have either, but hopefully it won't last long. How's Cora?"

Anna let out a huge sigh, "She sure is a handful! It took me forever to put her to sleep."

Elsa giggled, "Oh the joys of being a mother."

Anna nodded. She studied her sister's face for a long time. So long that it started to make Elsa a little uneasy.

"What?" Elsa finally asked.

"It's just...you look so much like mom. It's almost unreal."

"Does it bother you?"

"No not at all. I didn't mean it as a bad thing Elsa. You're beautiful, with brown or blond hair. I don't think a thing like your looks would bother me at all," Anna rambled nervously. Noticing this, she closed her mouth, sighing again. "No it doesn't bother me, it's actually kind of comforting."

Elsa giggled again, "Oh Anna."

"What?"

"You're so funny. I love you," Elsa hugged Anna.

"I love you too," Anna replied.

A knock sounded from the door. "Your majesties, Jack Frost is here," The guard said.

Elsa's face lit up, "Let him in please."

The door swung open, and Jack stepped through. He was slightly out of breath, but managed to walk over to where Elsa was sitting.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Elsa looked at him with worried eyes.

Jack nodded vigorously, "The walk from the meadow was really long."

"Oh goodness, I should have known you would complain about walking at some point." Elsa quickly changed the subject, "So what did you find out about the Moonstone?"

"It is in perfect condition. Nothing is damaged or broken. North just wants us to be careful since we are no longer immortal."

"Well, there is no safer place than in Arendelle," Anna smiled.

"Where are the others?" Elsa asked.

"They decided to stay with the stone. They're going to protect it until things return to normal."

"And how long could that be?"

"Probably a day or two. Everything will be fine until then Elsa," Jack leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"It's late, and we should be getting to bed," Anna said while yawning.

"Yes Anna is right. I don't think I have ever felt more tired in my life," Elsa stood up and stretched. "And I bet you're beat from all of that walking you did," she joked.

"Don't judge me! I'm use to flying remember," Jack said.

"Oh the joys of being a human," Elsa said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go to bed."

* * *

Hans and Jakob had found the Weselton army by nightfall. It was fairly large, bigger than Hans had assumed. The army had built a safe house, which was supplied with food and warmth. They welcomed Hans and Jakob with smiles and beer.

Once everyone was comfortable, Hans began to tell the army of his plan. Many mouths dropped and cups clattered to the ground. The room was silent when he was finished. Not a sound or a breath could be heard.

But even with all of the silence, one man cleared his throat. "You're sure that by finding the second rock will allow us more time?"

"Yes, by my estimate it adds about two weeks. That give us time to make a battle plan, and attack. And they will still all be powerless," Hans smirked.

"Then we shall follow you and your brother, Prince Hans," The man bowed, and the rest of the men followed.

"Perfect."

* * *

Jack awoke feeling refreshed. He sat up in bed and stretched. He began to make his way out of bed, but quickly retracted when he found that the bed was warmer than the room._ 'Well that's a first,'_ he thought.

Jack turned to look at Elsa, who was still asleep. He kissed her forehead softly, causing her eyes to flutter open. She smiled up at him, and slowly came to a sitting position.

"Good morning," Jack said brightly.

"Morning, I see you still have brown hair," her voice was tired and sad.

"Yeah, you do too. I'm sure it will only be another day," Jack tried to reassure her, even though he didn't really know.

Elsa sighed, "I'm kinda hungry, want to go get some breakfast?"

"Sure. It will be nice to eat something that won't freeze, and then taste like ice."

Elsa changed out of the nightgown Anna had let her borrow, and into her Coronation dress. Jack also changed back into his new clothing. The two made their way down stairs, and into the dining hall. It was empty.

"Anna and Kristoff must still be asleep," Elsa said, heading for the kitchen doors.

She walked inside, and located the cook. She put in her special orders, and then went back to sit next to Jack. Jack was twiddling with a fork, trying to get it to balance on the four prongs.

"Missing your staff?" Elsa asked.

Jack kept his sad gaze on the fork, "Yeah. It shattered when we I hit the ground. I'll have to find a new one when our powers return."

Elsa nodded. "So, did the other Guardians have any idea of who might have broken a Moonstone, or why?"

"No...well kinda. North is leaning more towards that it was an accident. Like what he had said up at his workshop. But he has a small suspicion that someone may have broken it on purpose, because they want to hurt one, or all of us."

"Oh," Elsa was stunned.

"But I'm sure it was just an accident. The only people who know we exist are children, and none of them would be out to get us," Jack chuckled.

"Aren't you forgetting that the whole Kingdom of Arendelle, and some of the other countries know about you?" Her voice was firm.

Jack stared blankly at Elsa. "I hadn't even thought about that. I don't think I made any enemies though."

"It's just something to think about. I highly doubt it was any of them, because everyone Anna had invited to the party are close trading partners."

Jack thought it over, as a feeling of uneasiness settled on him. He tried to think back to everyone who was at the party, everyone he had talked to. But he had only said a few words to all of them, at least not enough to piss someone off. Then his mind landed on a thought that he hadn't even considered.

"What about Pitch?"

Elsa took in a sharp breath, "Really Jack? He's been banished to some far away place. And why would he destroy the stone? Wouldn't he lose his powers too?"

"He didn't exactly like having them. He could have done it to get closer to you."

Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Just stop, please stop. Pitch is gone, you made sure of that. There is no way that he would do such a thing, even if it was for an evil purpose. So just drop it!"

Jack huffed, "Fine."

"Good morning you two!" Anna's cheery voice echoed through the hall.

"Morning Anna, how did you sleep?" Elsa asked.

"Well, just as good as one can sleep with a baby. Kristoff should be down with her soon," Anna popped her head into the kitchen, shouting an order at the cook. "Did you guys tell the chef what you wanted?" She asked the couple.

Elsa shook her head, "Yes, it was a big order. We're both starving."

"I bet," Anna sat across from her sister.

Kristoff came through the doors, holding a little pink bundle in his hands. "Good morning everyone!"

"Morning Kristoff," Jack replied.

"Come and sit by me honey," Anna patted the empty space beside her.

"And how is Cora this morning?" Jack cooed.

"She's doing well, especially since she got to sleep in. We were up all night with her," Kristoff sighed.

"But it's worth it. She's so cute!" Elsa smiled brightly.

"Definitely, I'm so happy we have her," Anna took Cora from her husbands arms.

The four of them talked, and ate their breakfast when it arrived. It was a very lively meal, with Cora's constant laughing. Jack sent snowflakes to her, and they danced around her head. The little baby giggled, trying to catch them in her hands. Everyone watched Cora with loving eyes.

But as every good moment, it had to be interrupted. A guard rushed into the room, "Queen Anna! Your meeting is about to start."

"Well darnit. I'm sorry, if you could please excuse Kristoff and me." Anna and her family marched out of the room.

"Must be pretty important," Elsa said. "I don't think I have ever seen Anna rush off in such a hurry, especially to a meeting."

"Maybe someone has come from a nearby land, and they have questions about the sky?" Jack wondered.

"Maybe. How far did North say the range of the Moonstone could go?"

"He didn't," Jack shrugged.

* * *

Hans and his newly found army, had devised a plan to take over Arendelle. They would storm the castle, taking everyone by surprise. Some of the men would take hostages, and would refuse to let them go until the royal family came out. Once they had, archers, who were to be hidden in trees, would shoot a rain of arrows on them. Or at least at Kristoff and Jack.

Hans instructed everyone to not harm the Princess or the Queen. Instead they were to be brought to him, so that he could decide their fate.

Jakob didn't really like the plan. He wasn't one for violence. He was going to abandon his brother, until he got his horse. As Jakob sat on his steed, he felt a new kind of power. Now, he couldn't wait to overtake Arendelle.

But before the men could go and take out their mission, they had to follow Hans deeper into the mountains. The Moonstone was hidden in a large cave, and the men knew they were close when they stepped inside. A strange energy ran through the dark cavern, making the men reluctant to go inside. But Hans pressed them forward, lighting their torches.

They traveled deep inside the cave. Each turn becoming longer and scarier. Every man quaked in his armor, the rattle of the metal echoed through the cave.

"Are we there yet Hans?" Jakob asked.

"Almost, it's probably right around this corner," Hans gestured to the dark path in front of them.

The path slowly started to light up. A vibrant blue glowed off of the walls. The men stared in awe as they approached the stone. It certainly was bigger than the last, which made Hans quite happy. He jumped of his horse, and strolled over to the stone.

From the side of his belt, he pulled out a hammer. Hans raised it above his head, and smashed the hammer down with full force. The stone cracked, and dimmed slightly. He hit it with another heavy blow, and the blue light went completely out.

Hans quickly lit his torch, a triumphant grin resting on his lips, "Let's go to Arendelle, boys."


	17. Overthrowing the Crown

**Hey guys! So I'm finally getting chapter 17 out. I'm so sorry it took me so long, I've just been super busy! I wrote this chapter within a three day period, with about 4 hours of energy, so it might not be my best. Please enjoy, and happy reading!**

* * *

It took the army two days to get to Arendelle. Hans was very happy that he wasn't going to start a war on his own. It would be an easy task to take over the little Kingdom, especially now since he had destroyed the stones. But something in the back of his head kept nagging at him.

"Captain Anders," Hans called back.

"Yes your majesty," the captain brought his horse besides Hans.

"What do you think about our battle plan?"

"Truthfully sir, I don't think it will work. The Royal family will never leave the safety of their castle when they know that they have an army to protect them," Anders said nervously.

"I had the same thought. We need to come up with a new strategy, and quickly. The Kingdom is right over this hill."

"I say we just take the kingdom by surprise, and shoot any guards who try to make it inside the palace. That way the royals won't know we are there until they come face to face with us," Anders smirked.

"If you think it's the best course of action," Hans nodded, and the group carried on.

* * *

The royal family sat together in the study. Elsa and Anna were curled up on the couch, reading. Jack and Kristoff were trying to beat each other at chess, which they were both failing at. And Olaf played on the floor with little Cora. It was a very peaceful afternoon, or at least what seemed to be afternoon. The sky still hadn't returned to its natural blue.

Jack worried over this. He questioned himself several times if leaving the Guardians was the right thing to do. He wouldn't be able to see them until everything returned back to normal. Questions whirled around in his head, all of them needing an answer that they would never get. Jack's mind trailed off, as he looked out at the red sky. He didn't even hear when Kristoff was talking to him.

"Jack? Jack! It's your move," Kristoff said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry," Jack moved his queen center.

Kristoff looked at him, slightly amused. "Really? Bad move Jack," Kristoff captured the Queen with one of his knights.

"Damnit!" Jack scolded himself.

"Language," Elsa said, not taking her eyes off her book. "There is a child in the room."

"It's not like she can understand me," Jack huffed.

"Jackson," was all Elsa had to say, and Jack returned to his game.

"It's really quiet," Anna said, looking at the door.

"I think it's nice," Elsa shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's a little strange. Normally a servant or a guard would have come with news, or a job for me to do."

"Didn't you give everyone a day off?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh yeah," Anna's smile returned, and she went back to her book.

* * *

The castle was in their view now. Hans stopped to tell everyone what the new plan was, and then ordered them to charge. They pushed through the gates, and began to raid Arendelle. Villagers screamed, running into their homes for safety. The guards that still remained, tried to stop the Weselton army, but there were too many. They overpowered Arendelle's protectors.

Weselton's army was ruthless. They slashed throats, and aimed their crossbows at the other soldiers heads. Blood stained the cobblestone, and Hans was enjoying every minute of it. He couldn't wait to get inside the castle, and destroy the people inside. Hans signaled to his brother, who was hiding behind a tree, and a few other soldiers, and they entered the palace.

* * *

"I'm hungry," Jack moaned.

"Then go to the kitchen, and get something to eat," Elsa glared at him from across the room.

"But the cook isn't here," now he was whining.

"For goodness sake Jack, get up," Elsa stood, walking over to him.

"You're going to make me something to eat?" Jack was happily surprised.

"If you get up and come with me," Elsa opened the door. "Does anyone else want anything while we are down there?"

"No," Anna and Kristoff called.

* * *

Jack and Elsa walked the long empty halls, oblivious to what was happening outside. Jack slugged along, still hating the fact that he couldn't fly. Elsa was annoyed by his pace, and took in a sharp breathe.

"Jack, can you pick up the pace please?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to walk," he walked a little faster, catching up to her.

"I know you miss being able to fly, but it shouldn't be much longer, right?"

"Right," he smiled half heartedly, and then quickly changed the subject. "You look nice today."

Elsa blushed, "Thank you. This dress was actually Anna's," she looked down at it.

Her outfit was all white, with a white robe that laid over it. The dress itself consisted of a corset, and a silk skirt. The robe had sleeves that billowed at the forearm, with see through fabric. The rest was a lacy silk. It was very flattering.

"It's Anna's?" Jack was surprised.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, she doesn't really like it. Not her style I guess. I think she said it was a gift from France, but now it's a gift to me because she said I could have it."

"Well I really like it," he grabbed her waist, kissing at her neck.

"Jack," Elsa giggled, "Stop it."

"Just gotta show you that I love you," he pulled back and smiled.

They had reached the kitchen, and both went inside. It was very large, and Jack oggled at it. He had never been inside of it before, and couldn't even begin to guess where anything was. But Elsa seemed to know her way around, opening up different cabinets, pulling out vegetables and bread.

"Would you like some soup?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack sat in a near by chair, and watched as Elsa cooked.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Anna asked, sitting up.

"Hear what?" Kristoff was sitting on the floor with the baby.

"It sounded like a huge crash," Anna ran to look out the window. What she saw brought horror to her face. "Kristoff, come here."

Kristoff joined her at the window, "What is- Oh god!" He could see the deathly battle that was happening outside.

"What are we going to do?" Anna was panicking. She picked Cora up off the ground, cradling her.

Kristoff was in shock. He had no idea what to do. How did an army get past the palace gates? Why would anyone be attacking them? He suddenly felt dizzy, and shook his head, hoping that that would clear it.

"Anna," he stammered, "We need to get to a safe place and hide."

"Why didn't a guard come and tell us?" Anna paced the floor.

"Maybe none of them could get into the castle. Come on Anna," Kristoff pulled her towards the door.

"What about Jack and Elsa? We can't leave without them."

A knock came from the door, and both heads turned. They were silent, holding their breath. The handle jiggled, and the door popped open.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

Hans and his men stepped into the room. He smiled evilly, glaring at the couple. Anna gasped, taking several steps back, and Kristoff moved in front of her.

"Hello Anna. Surprised to see me?" Hans voice was low.

"What are you doing here?" Anna's voice was frail.

"I just came to say hello," Hans said innocently. "And take what's rightfully mine!"

"Arendelle is not yours, Hans! It never will be," Kristoff shouted.

"It would be if it weren't for that dreadful Elsa. If only she would have blessed our marriage, or…" His voice trailed off. "Where is she anyways?"

"Elsa isn't here. She's somewhere with Jack and his friends," Anna lied.

Hans chuckled, "I know that's not true. I saw her head for Arendelle when her ice castle was destroyed."

Kristoff and Anna's mouths dropped open. "You destroyed the Moonstone?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, and it's working out quite well, for me anyways. Taking over Arendelle will be very easy now that Elsa's powers are gone."

"Hey Anna, I made some soup. Do you want some?" Elsa's voice rang out.

Anna's mouth wouldn't open, she wanted to cry out to her sister, to tell her to run. But her brain was too slow, and Elsa was walking too fast. Hans stepped into the shadows, as Elsa and Jack entered the library.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elsa asked.

But before anyone could say anything else, Hans stepped out, drawing his sword, and hitting Jack on the head with the handle. Jack fell to the ground, unconscious. Elsa screamed.

"Jack!" she bent down to see if he was okay.

"Glad you could finally join us," Hans sneared.

Elsa looked up, "Hans? But why?"

"There are many reasons, but I can start with the first. It's because of what your sister did to me!"

"What did she do to you?" Elsa was confused.

"Has she not told you? Well isn't this perfect. Anna, darling, would you like to tell her, or shall I?" Hans laughed.

"Anna, what does he mean?" Elsa turned towards her sister.

"Well, after you froze my heart, Kristoff had to take me back to Arendelle. His friends told him that only love could thaw a frozen heart. So, we rushed back to Hans. When I asked him to kiss me, he revealed that he didn't truly love me, and left me to die. Thankfully Olaf found me, and was able to bring me to Kristoff. Since Hans had left me to die, committing treason, I had him sent back to his own country, with a letter informing his brothers of what he had done!"

"You left my sister to die? Why?" Elsa became angry.

"Because of you that's why! If you would have just let me marry Anna, I could be king of Arendelle. But you had to go and ruin everything!" Hans screamed.

"Even if you had married Anna, I would have still been the ruler!" Elsa said.

"Which leads me to my last point of why you are at fault for this. I sent you countless marriage proposals, and you denied every single one. All I wanted was to be king, why couldn't you just let me be king!"

"You're insane," Elsa stammered.

"Oh I know," he growled. Hans turned to the soldiers he had brought with him, "Take them away!"

The two soldiers picked Jack up, taking him downstairs. Several others went over to Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff tried to fight them off, but the same thing happened to him, that happened with Jack. Anna was crying, begging them not to take soldiers managed to take the baby away from her.

"Oh, Anna started a little family while I was away. Don't worry Anna, she will be safe with me," Hans took Cora into his arms.

"No, please! Cora!" Anna screamed, as they carried her down the hall.

When the guards took a hold of Elsa, she didn't struggle. She knew there was no point. She just glared at Hans, wishing for her powers to suddenly return. He waved to her, as the door slowly closed.

Elsa was placed in a cell all by herself. She didn't know if the others had been separated as well. All her life she had never gone down to the dungeon, and now she knew why. It was cold and damp. The only source of light was a tiny window. Elsa shivered, sitting on the cold piece of wood that was suppose to serve as her bed.

The sky was still a bright red, and it seemed to taunt her. She cursed the Moon, and blamed him for the problems that had been happening. If she had had her powers, Hans would never have locked her down here. But how did he know that she was powerless? Elsa's mind wondered, analyzing the situation. Could Hans have destroyed the stone?

Elsa sighed, knowing it was useless to guess. She curled her knees up to her chest, and buried her head in them. She began to cry, wanting to escape the prison she was in. Elsa also wanted to know where Jack was, and prayed that he wasn't hurt. She worried for her sister too.

Elsa looked up when a noise came from across the room. It was the door, and it was opening. A spark of hope lit up inside her, when she thought it would be Jack. But the flame was quickly extinguished when Hans entered. Elsa rose to her feet, thinking it would make her look stronger than she really was.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"I want to talk," Hans walked over to her.

"Then you should leave, because I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Elsa turned away from him, looking out at the red sky.

"You will listen to me, and talk with me Elsa! Or there will be consequences," he shouted.

Elsa thought of Jack, and her family again. She didn't want to be the reason to why Hans would hurt them. She sighed, turning to face him again. Anger seethed off of her like steam.

"That's better," Hans cleared his throat, taking a seat on the bench. "I need your help, Elsa."

"I would never help you," she snapped.

"If you don't, everything you love will die," he threatened.

Elsa paused, "Why do you need my help?"

"Because you are Queen of Arendelle."

"I'm not the queen, Anna is."

"You are the rightful ruler, the first born, of course you are Queen, " Hans voice was low. "Besides, Anna is married."

"Well so am I," Elsa said matter-of- factly.

"To a man only a few people can see."

"It works, because only a few people can see me too."

"Yeah but..." Hans stammered trying to think of another reasonable reason. "But...where is your ring?"

"It melted when we lost our powers," Elsa glanced down at her hands. "None of this explains why you need my help."

"I want Arendelle-" he began, but Elsa cut him off.

"- Just take it then! You have enough power."

"Yes I know, but I don't think the peasants will listen to me if I don't have their beloved queen by my side."

Elsa's eyes bulged, "I will not marry you."

Hans jumped up, pulling out a dagger. In one swift move, he pinned Elsa against his chest, the dagger resting softly on her neck. "You'll never win at my game Elsa, so stop arguing!"

Elsa faintly laughed, "You can't kill me Hans, I'm immortal."

Hans cackled, tossing her to the floor. "Have you already forgotten that you are human?"

Elsa turned her attention to the window again, cursing herself for being so forgetful. She knew by the look on Hans face that he would kill her, and Jack, if she didn't do what she was told. A shiver ran through her spine at the thought of being married to him. But then a thought popped into her mind.

"What happens if my powers return Hans?" She asked slyly.

"After we are married, and I have legal right over the kingdom, you become worthless. I'll either keep you in here, or dispose of you," he grinned.

"So what you are saying is I can either marry you, granting you access to Arendelle, and then you will kill me, or if I refuse you will kill everyone one I love?" Elsa looked at Hans with disgust. "If you plan on killing all of us anyways, then there is no reason why I should go through with this."

"I wasn't planning on killing all of you, I will keep Kristoff and Anna alive, and I will return Cora to them."

"And Jack?" Elsa was trying to contain her sobs. She hated this conversations, and she hated Hans. How could anyone be so cruel?

"He is alive for the time being. When, and if, his powers return, I will have to kill him too." Hans smiled, "You understand though, right? I can't have you two lurking in the shadows, trying to take the crown back."

"But I don't even have the crown now. Jack and I have been living up in the North Mountains for the past year. The only reason I came to Arendelle, was to see Anna."

Hans let out a heavy sigh, "Then maybe something can be arranged for the lot of you to return to the North Mountain...maybe!"

A wave of relief washed over her. She couldn't hide the smile that formed on her lips. If Hans kept his word, she would keep hers. Elsa closed her eyes, processing everything she had just been told. All she had to do was get through the wedding, and then her and her family could leave.

"If what you say is true Hans, then I will marry you." There, she had said it. Her final decision.

"Perfect, I'll come to get you for the preparations soon," and with that, he left.

Elsa sat down on the bench, taking in a deep breath. She shook her head slightly, a single tear falling down her cheek. '_What have I done?'_ she thought.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short. Nobody fret about the situation that Elsa is in, I know where I am going with this. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, but no promises. Let me know what you guys think though, cause this was kind of a late night idea, and I didn't know if it would be good or not. I personally like it so far, but let me know. :) Thank you all!**


End file.
